


In solitude, I wander

by Caladran



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Nord, Roggi Knot-beard - Freeform, Violence, imperial - Freeform, master and servant, master and thrall, possible friends, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: With his friend killed in the Thalmor invasion and sending his mage friend to the Summerset Isles, Cosh Mortius finds himself in Skyrim and hungry. He has no idea what he'll do there but to wander, looking for something.What will he find in Skyrim? Will he find someone or will he spend the next chapter in his life in solitude? And what of the Volkihair vampires?  What about Roggi Knot-beard?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Anvil wasn’t occupied by the Thalmor as far as Cosh could see. Still they hurried. He had promised the mage, his friend, Orimo, that he’d get him out of Cyrodiil safely and send him to the Summerset Isles before the Thalmor could conquer all of Cyrodiil. The death of the Count still ached in his undead chest. He wouldn’t lose another friend if he had any say in it.

Just the thought of the black robed high elves made him snarl. The vampire had already killed several of them on their way to the city and his patience was fading. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. From anyone.

Cosh led his white horse through Anvil while Orimo remained in the saddle. His eyes scanned the area and sensed no immediate danger, but it was coming to them at any moment. There was some kind of trade ship docked and the men were loading the cargo into the ship.

“That will do. Come, Orimo. Let’s get you under way.” Cosh glanced at the mage and helped him down. They walked to the man who held the cargo list in his hands.

“Is this ship going to Summerset Isle?” Cosh inquired in a cold tone.

“Hm? Yes, we are headed there, but we’re not taking any pas –“ The cargo master gasped when he caught the look in the vampire’s eyes.

“ _You’re taking this mage with you._ ” Cosh leaned in and grabbed the man by his collar. The vampire stared at the man in the eyes. “ _You take Orimo to the Summerset Isles. Unharmed. Do you understand me_?”

The Cargo master nodded with wide eyes and looked at the high elf. “But it will cost extra...”

“I can pay the extra.” Orimo reached for his bag.

“No, Orimo. I’ll pay it.” Cosh shook his head and grabbed a heavy coin purse from his own bag, then handed it to the Cargo master. “Remember _safely_.”

“Y-yes, of course! We’ll do our very best.” The man nodded weighing the purse in his hand, and he looked to Orimo. “You may enter when ready and stay at the guest cabin, mage. We’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Thank you.” Orimo nodded and turned to Cosh. “Will you visit me in the Summerset Isles?”

“Of course.” The vampire tried to smile.

“But how will you find me?” Orimo wondered.

“By your blood scent.” A slight grin crept on his lips. “It’s the most luxurious and tempting scent I’ve ever smelled.” Cosh reached out to gingerly touch the mage’s cheek. “Stay safe, my friend.”

“You too, Cosh.” Orimo smiled, blushing, and patted the vampire’s shoulder. Then he walked onto the ship.

Cosh watched the ship leave and waved to the mage. _Stay safe, Orimo._

He was about to turn when the screams and shouts came from the city. The Thalmor had come to Anvil. He’d delay them enough to give the ship time to depart out of sight.

And then Cosh would find a way to leave himself too.

The vampire snarled, took his long sword and marched through the gate, and into the city where the city guards and Fighter’s Guild battled against the Thalmor.

And Cosh joined them, with blood lust tingling his whole being.

_Must feed…_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Under the cover of foggy weather and the darkness of midnight, the weather-beaten ship glided creaking toward the snowy beachline. It beached on a small land mass and tilted. In the small cargo hold, a shadowy figure woke up from his long slumber. A low growl rose from his chest as the red eyes flicked open with ravenous hunger. How long had it been since he fed last time? Might have been days. Months even.

Being aware of his own weakened form, the shadowy creature rose from his sturdy coffin with a grunt and felt distant cold at his feet. Looking down, it seemed the ship barely held together and leaked. The cold water had pooled in. A minor inconvenience really. The journey had been a long and trying one. The bone-chill wind that crept through the hull gaps was a sign that he had come to the right place.

He had come to Skyrim. The land of the Nords and legendary myths, if there was any believing the books that he had read so long time ago. But before anything, he first must abandon the wreck and hunt for prey. To gain his strength back.

On deck he found a dead captain at the wheel. The poor fool had frozen into it and the course was set onward the land mass the ship was beached on. The vampire turned away from the wheel and the dead mortal. The cold nagged at his form and if he didn’t find something to feed from, he’d go into a stupor again.

His movement was stiff as he hurried onto the land and looked around. His eyes narrowed – a keep of some sort was nearby. A prowling sigh left from between his lips as the wind brought a scent of blood from the keep. Warm blood that would fill his being and renew his strength. _Hmm…_ His steps quickened toward the fort. It wasn’t that far away.

His senses were still sharp now that the scent of copper filled his nostrils. Dropping to a crouch, he approached the building. The scent was stronger now and he knew far too well who it belonged to. _High elves._ He bared his fangs as distant memories surfaced. He shook his head – not now!

_Must feed._

One high elf at the gateway and another on top of it, but he sensed more at the inner yard. All those beating hearts set his hunger to a howling frenzy. Ravenously so, but he knew he must be careful in his weakened state. The vampire crept closer to the shifting high elf soldier at his sight.

“Huh?” The mer frowned as he looked to his left as if he heard something.

The vampire grabbed the soldier’s head and bent it savagely, enough to allow him to sink his fangs into the soft skin in a harsh manner. The mer tried to scream but nothing came out, paralyzed.

_Feed…_

The rush of sweet and warm blood filled the vampire’s being – he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy with a low moan and drained the mer, tasting the delicious fear in his last moments. A low chuckle rose from his throat as he let the mer fall on the ground.

_More!_ He needed more to function as he used to. To be himself again and whole.

“What’s going on there?” A high elf called from the courtyard.

Footsteps approaching. The vampire turned around to see two soldiers coming at him, with swords.

The vampire gestured at them and cold mist flew toward the two mer. One of them stumbled, hissing at the cold. The second one rushed at him and shouted for help.

He was aware of not being in his full power yet. He would have to improvise and his old armor would sustain some of the damage. The vampire narrowed his eyes as the soldier came closer. A quick step toward him, and the vampire swatted the sword arm aside and grabbed him by the throat – threw him against the wall. More alerted voices came closer, and the vampire knew what he must do.

It was a blur in slow motion – the soldiers rushing to the vampire, who then turned into something savage that tried just to survive. Screams echoed in the early morning and blood splattered on the snowy ground…

Then silence that was only broken by whimpers and prayers for Auri-El.

Standing in the middle of the wounded soldiers, the vampire glared at them, hissing. He had left enough alive just for one purpose. He grabbed the nearest of them and drained him. The next soldier cried when he was grabbed and drained out of blood.

With each feeding on a soldier, the vampire sighed as he felt his strength and power returning, close to what he had been once. Walking to the last soldier, who desperately tried to crawl toward the door, the vampire chuckled at the poor attempt. He stopped next to the mer, rolled him onto his back by his foot, and looked into those fearful golden eyes that knew his own moment of death.

After a moment, the vampire still didn’t feel quite himself, but stronger, and he could feel being in touch with his powers. His hunger was satiated for now. His eyes flicked to the door of the Keep. Most likely, he’d find more high elves there. Idly the vampire wondered why they were located in an isolated place. Not that it mattered though. He didn’t care. It only brought back old memories, both the good and the bad.

The door creaked slightly, when he opened it and crept inside. The old blood of the tortured assaulted his senses. What remained was the scent of high elf blood – his lips curled into a cold smile, showing the tips of his fangs, as he walked toward the stairs. Perhaps there would be enough high elves to make him feel like his old self.

The thrum of two hearts beating sounded close by. The vampire emerged from the corridor into the room. A soldier noticed him and rushed forward, alerting the mage in the black robes at the table. _A Thalmor_. The vampire hissed and gestured at the mage with cold mist. His eyes shifted to the soldier, who was raising his sword in the air. In a swift motion, he shifted aside, grabbed the mer by his arm and threw him against the wall. The mer hit his head and fell on the floor, unconscious.

The lightning spell slowed him down only slightly and the pain was distant, but even still it raised some old memories again, as the vampire came at the mage in a flash. He pushed the mer against the wall and hissed. The tall struggling prey cursed him and Molag Bal. A dark brow rose in amusement, then the vampire scowled. “I serve no one.” He whispered in a deadly cold voice, and he sank his fangs into the tender neck of the Thalmor mage. His blood tasted more delicate for some reason and was savored. It filled him

He let the dead mortal drop on the floor and walked to the soldier, who was still out cold. Kneeling down, the vampire removed the helmet and shifted the mer’s head before he fed again.

Somewhere back in his mind, he knew he should stop, but he wasn’t back to himself quite yet. Something was missing and the answer lay within the blood of Thalmor mages.

He wandered down the corridors and stairs, finding nothing of interest. The ebony blade tore free from its scabbard, and in his expert hands, the sword sang sweet songs of death. Screams and clashes echoed in the keep walls. Crimson slashes painted the floor and the walls alike as he cut down the soldiers that came at him.

His eyes studied the hall, where he stood after a drained soldier. There was no need to listen in – he sensed his prey somewhere upstairs. The vampire’s foot shifted as he looked for the stairs as his grip on his blade tightened. Idly he wondered why the others hadn’t come to see the racket. Surely, they’d heard the screams of their fellow soldiers, or they were strictly staying at their position for some reason. It didn’t matter to him.

The nearest soldier had his back to him. The vampire crept closer, but the mer turned abruptly around, looking surprised at first, then shocked. “Intruder!”

The vampire swung his sword in an arc, slashing off the soldier’s head. More soldiers rushed toward him. Only one was behind them – an archer. Six mortals in total, he counted and welcomed their deaths with a cold smirk. Death to the Thalmor!

Dripping still warm blood, the ebony blade came around in a powerful arc and knocked down the mer. It had tasted many enemies before, but it sang for the rich and delicious high elf blood. They also tasted the sweet tears of Arkay.

The vampire growled as an elven arrow pierced through his worn armor, sticking up in his shoulder. The archer’s time would come soon enough. He was starkly aware of another wound. He swung his sword around wildly, then hacked at the soldiers until they were nothing but bleeding corpses.

Killing the soldiers had made him hungry again. With a hiss, the vampire looked for the archer.

“That’s as far as you can go, monster!” A Thalmor mage emerged from the nearby doorway, with a charged fireball spell.

The vampire hissed, baring his fangs as he prepared to throw his sword at the mage with all his strength.

The ebony longsword flew through the air and met the flaming fire ball on its way.

The fire ball hit the vampire in the shoulder and he growled at the burning pain while the mage screamed in agony. The blade had pinned him against the wall by his abdomen.

Fatigued, the vampire growled at the mage, but he searched for the archer. The fool mortal was backing away from him as he walked toward his prey. An arrow flew by, nearly cutting his face. He leaped toward the mer and snarled. The archer yelped when the vampire grabbed him by the arm and swung him on the floor, his sword following and cut through the mer’s chest.

“You… monster! Auri-El smite you!” the mage hissed at him from the wall. “You’ll pay for… this!” His voice was pained as he tried not to shift while the sword was still in place.

Grunting, the vampire yanked the sword free and turned to the mage with a frosty look. His walk was slow in purpose, to enjoy the fear that radiated from the high elf in waves, and to watch him squirming. When he reached the mer, the vampire leaned in that his lips almost touched the mer’s golden skin. “Your god can’t save you, elf.” His voice was but a cold whisper. The mage stilled himself, tears rolling out, when the vampire bent his head and fed. His wounds began to close.

His power was returning, and the vampire sighed, relieved. There was still one person alive in this keep, he sensed. One strong heart beating and anticipating his arrival – his blood-red mouth curled into a smirk.

He walked slowly and sensually down the corridor until he came to a T-junction. His head turned to the left where from the old blood and the anticipating heart sounded from. He heard another heartbeat, but it was weak as if giving up on living. The vampire would not bother with it.

It became apparent that the room on the left was a torture chamber. The scent of the tortured was stronger as the vampire came closer to it. His grip on his sword tightened as he braced for the final encounter with the one who held the keep under their command.

“So, it’s you who has been killing my men and have come to end my operations.” The Thalmor Interrogator snapped when the vampire crossed the threshold. “Who sent you?” The mer demanded, tight lipped.

The vampire stepped further into the chamber, his eyes sweeping around the torture devices, spikes, whips and what not until it landed on the Interrogator. “No one sent me.” His amused, but cold voice answered. “But you have something that I want.”

It was weird to hear his own voice after numerous years. He couldn’t recall the last time he had spoken to someone in a civilized manner. It still had the young tone, but it had grown cold and distant over the years.

“You will get nothing, intruder!” The Interrogator snapped and charged a shock spell.

If the mortal was afraid of the vampire, he hid it well. But the vampire could sense the creeping fear about the mer. He leaped at the Interrogator while a lightning bolt stung his entire being. Still he pushed on, his sword ready, waiting to taste the rich high elf blood. With each step closer – the mer backed away from him.

“Bow to your superiors!”

Another lightning bolt flew over, crackling over his shoulder. He waited until the mer stopped casting. His eyes watched how his enemy reached for a magicka potion.

The vampire leaped toward the mer who tried to cast something at him. He rammed his prey against a torture device with a force that made the elf groan. Without wasting any more time, he ripped the hood off and sank his fangs in. Years of the experienced and famed interrogator flew by as the vampire drank the sweet nectar to revive him to his fullest power. Oh, how he relished the blood, and how he had missed the feeling of his power.

The mer let out his last gasp before he went limp in the vampire grasp, and he left the elf on the torture device. Turning around, he savored the moment – he was Cosh Mortius, an Imperial swordsman, or used to be. Enemy to many, a friend to a few.

On his way out, he walked through the prison cells without paying much attention to the dead prisoner who had died in her sleeping position and the old man in the next cell. The man shrunk away from the bars when he walked by.

A moment later, Cosh found himself outside and at the keep wall, watching out in the cold night. It seemed that Skyrim nights were biting-cold and this beach was isolated. His eyes flicked on the mountains – a possible route to towns.

He’d have to find a fur cloak to keep his blood warm, or the coldness would freeze the blood and then he’d found himself immovable and in stupor soon enough.

Cosh found a dark cloak with black fur on shoulders and donned it. It had belonged to a high elf soldier, who didn’t need it anymore. Pulling his old hood on, he then began to trod in the snow, along the beach.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The frozen beach was biting as Cosh trudged on, his thoughts wandering. He wasn’t certain of which year it was, and truly had been a surprise to see the Thalmor were still around. His eyes flicked at the night sky. The stars peeked through the gaps of the clouds. A deep sigh escaped from his lips as his thoughts cleared.

_Orimo_ , _I wonder if you did reach the Summerset Isles? I hope you’re safe at least._ _I have landed in Skyrim, alone. No one of the crew survived the Sea of Ghosts._

_I had to change the crew at Daggerfall, and then we had a mutiny on the ship. There were punishments. It seems the Captain stayed true to his contract though. If nothing else, then there’s that._

A half-sunken ship and three bandits around the campfire caught his attention. Cosh stopped to observe them from afar. Even though they were bandits, they might have some coins and other supplies he might need. The vampire didn’t have any coins left after he had to pay the last crew and the repairs for the ship. His fortune he had left in the few houses that he had given to the poor, along with some jewelry and other valuables.

Sneaking up to the bandits was useless as they noticed the dark figure coming closer to them. Cosh didn’t mind as he tore his sword from its scabbard. He strode towards them. The cold breeze picked at his blood.

The bandits looked at each other, wary of the dark creature, until the one with the great sword came forward, challenging the vampire.

The man groaned as their swords clanged. He blinked as the vampire shifted with unnatural speed. His mouth opened for a scream of pain, but then found himself on the ground. Cold, then darkness.

Cosh had already moved to the next bandit with a bow. An arrow flew over his shoulder as he dashed to the archer. The Ebony blade came down swiftly, leaving the bandit crying out for her mother and bleeding. It wouldn’t be a long wait in this cold.

Chain Lightning hit him in the back. Cosh groaned and turned to the last bandit – an older woman, who looked at him with narrowed eyes and set jaw. It was an unwavering stare. Maybe these Nords were really something? He chuckled. But it changed nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He leaped toward the woman when she charged her spell. The lightning crackled on his skin, but the sword came down none the less, cutting through the bandit’s chest. She collapsed on the snowy ground, shaking, groaning, coughing up blood and became still.

The bandit camp was small and it was getting too cold for Cosh’s liking, so he searched the camp and the half-sunken ship that was split in two. He assumed that the sunken cargo hold had crates, but the idea of diving into the freezing water didn’t entice him.

He left the camp with one hundred and fifty septims, a few potions and a scroll of some spell. Cosh would study it when he was out of the cold region.

The night seemed oddly comforting. The blueish color that covered the land, and two moons were almost magical. The landscape looked isolated as he trudged on while a snow fox hurried away from his path.

He found a path going up north-east and decided to follow it. It rose uphill along with many pine trees on both sides of the path. A few snowberry bushes were sitting here and there.

The mountains with the starry night sky behind them came into view as the path began to go downward. Cosh saw some parts of water areas there as well. It still all felt an isolated region.

He followed the path until he saw it curving and went under an arc where sat some kind of building. Cosh narrowed his eyes while he looked at it. The night’s darkness hid most of the coloring, but if he focused well enough, he’d see beautiful blue patches on it.

The seagulls were screaming above the harbor as Cosh stepped on the edge of the bridge to look around. It was simple when compared to… A vague memory of Anvil harbor flashed in his mind. Still, at night time, everything seemed peaceful around here. A few guards were patrolling at the pier, and a shady figure skulking in the bushes. A person with a tail no less – Cosh grunted.

Footsteps from ahead. Cosh turned his head sharply at the approaching figure – a woman. She came closer and paid no attention to him, like she didn’t see him at all. Her heartbeat, however, was clear and sound to him. Maybe she was someone’s wife having an affair. But that was trivial to the vampire. He let the woman go away and continued going his own way.

The gates of Solitude stood unguarded. Cosh didn’t stop to wonder, but pulled on the illusion of mortal mask by moving his hand before his face. The red-black eyes turned to emerald green and his skin regained its healthy shade back. The vampire pushed the gate open and slid inside.

Cosh stared at the architecture of the city. If he was honest, he was disappointed. From one glance the whole place looked rustic and far from the Imperial style that he was used to. But it had something of an old style, too, if one should look closely.

There were a few men on the street ahead. One happily drunk in front of the inn, the Winking Skeever it was called, and another in ragged clothes – a poor man, leaning onto a wall of some store. A guard patrolled the street, but Cosh didn’t pay attention to him.

Instead he began to wander while listening to the city sounds. It was almost quiet – the poor man complained of something, somewhere a couple were arguing, a child cried, someone was snoring already, and below the street rats scuttled about. The faint screaming of seagulls still reached to his ears.

It never changed. The mortals remained the same no matter how long time had passed.

Cosh heard the Argonian’s heart beat before he talked to him. A job offer of some kind, but the vampire wasn’t interested in it, even though he might need septims, it didn’t mean he’d jump at every offer. No, this Argonian was up to something. He turned away and ignored the lizard’s words. He wasn’t interested in doing anything else than observe this city for the moment.

The market area was empty and it reminded him of Bruma. Cosh continued strolling and listening in, but it seemed this street was more peaceful than the first street. He didn’t intend to stay for long – just a glance around before he’d leave into the night.

The palace wasn’t that impressive, even with the blue roofs. The castles in Cyrodiil were more styled. Cosh grunted, turning around, and began to walk back to the gate.

The dawn wasn’t far off, and Cosh needed to find a place to rest. He thought to stay at the Winking Skeever, but that would be risky with so many mortals around. No, it would be better for him to stay… in the Hall of the Dead. Hadn’t he walked past it?

After a moment, he found himself looking around the Hall of the Dead. Only one old man was keeping it in order.

“If you came to see your beloved dead ones, I’m afraid that’s not possible.” The old man in robes said.

“Why not?” Cosh asked in a calm tone, and wondered what possibly could stop him from visiting the crypts.

“It’s the undead, child. Some of them have risen and now stalk the halls of crypts. It’s not safe.”

“I’ll deal with them, _but I need you to leave me alone until the next dusk_.” With that said and without waiting for a reply, the vampire walked to the door. He glanced at the old man.

“Thank you. May Arkay bless you, child.” The old man smiled and turned away.

Cosh scowled. _Of course, a priest of Arkay._ He then pushed the door open and vanished – just as the mortal mask faded away from his face.

After dispatching the skeletons, Cosh found himself a dark spot to lay out his bed roll and laid down on it. It was near the back door. He listened in for a moment, while crossing his hands behind his head. His hunger was still satiated, but that would change by the dawn. He knew his beast well, or should say it knew him well.

He closed his eyes to rest and drifted to darkness, without any dreams – only darkness that caressed and soothed the vampire in total silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With mortal mask on his face, Cosh emerged from the crypt door, out into the graveyard and into the night. He stood a moment and gazed at the sky. Another brisk night was ahead as the stars were out and blinked in a formation and the little cloud puffs looked so delicate that they would dissolve if one poked at them. He lowered his gaze and saw nothing but a guard walking past the graveyard.

_Feed…_

His eyes lingered on the guard, but Cosh hesitated. It would be risky in the city, so he’d have to find his prey elsewhere. The vampire walked through the graveyard with grace and out, onto the street. The hunger growled as he passed an Imperial man in fine clothes, but Cosh gritted his teeth as he headed for the gates. He’d not feed openly on the street – not while a few guards were patrolling close by.

_Feed…_

The farm yard was empty. Not a soul outside. Cosh sighed after he’d looked around from the shadows. He recalled that he had seen people at the harbor, so he’d get fed there at least. The vampire left the shadows and soon found the stairs to the harbor. The seagulls screamed above.

Cosh sensed only one person on the pier, and that was a guard. The seemingly strong man had a nervous pacing, but it didn’t bother the vampire. He approached him as quiet as a cat stalking its prey.

The man groaned and mumbled something about the foggy night. Cosh let him peer into the sea before he grabbed him from behind and sank his fangs in. The man gasped, then whimpered as he was drained. Cosh pushed the man into the water with one hand and enjoyed the feeling of fresh blood. Then he set out to wander.

Dragon Bridge town seemed quiet on approach, but the low voices of two guards reached to Cosh’s ears. They talked about some woman, whom they’d been harassing. Had he been a mortal man, Cosh might have cared, but he passed the town, leaving it to its own problems, and the vampire crossed the bridge.

The night became more calm and less cold, but the chill was still there. Cosh trudged on the path that seemed to lead toward the swamp. A dog’s bark caught his attention, but the animal ran away when he walked closer. It wasn’t anything special so he continued on his way.

He saw the fort long before he arrived in the vicinity. His narrowed eyes caught the skeletons on the walls and grunted. Necromancers. They seemed to be a pest anywhere in the known Tamriel. But he wasn’t so interested about the fort that much that he’d go inside. Cosh passed the fort without further thought.

Something in the town on his left pulled Cosh to look at it. He couldn’t make sense of it, but after a moment he sensed it. He frowned. His kind dwelled within the town or close by. What he also sensed was that the people were scared as he walked down the path with the illusion of mortal mask settling on his face. These people seemed to demand something from a man who claimed to be a spokesman for the Jarl. They demanded action to which Cosh had a thought.

He passed the group of humans and walked along the path, looking around, sensing the mystery that held the town. And that mystery was vampires. He was stepping into their territory. Somehow that thought brought a cold smile to his lips.

Turning to the inn, Cosh looked at the burned house at the end of the path for a moment. Then he slipped inside the inn.

The warmth of the fires greeted his face, making the winter cold fade away. He took a few more steps to find a place to sit and enjoy being temporarily warm, but a woman stepped in his way. Their eyes met. For a moment she looked like she was going smile and flirt, but then her gaze turned sharp, almost defensive.

“I know what you are! This town's blood is ours. Leave it! Now we must return to our roles lest the sheep suspect the wolves." She hissed quietly at Cosh, who in turn stared at her distantly and didn’t show any sign of being on alert or anything. She scoffed and sauntered off to flirt with another man.

The vampire followed the woman with his eyes and walked toward the counter. The warning let him know that there were more of his kind, but how many? Their blood?

_It could be my blood._

_I can rise up to the challenge._

His gaze fell on the innkeeper with a small smile. The frustration was clear in her face. “I’d like to rent a room for a day, miss.” He put in as much as warm tone as he could, but it came out slightly cold.

“It’s ten septims for the day. Will you take it?” The innkeeper asked she while glared at somebody behind his back. People were talking about the burned house and about the man who had lost his family in the fires, but the tone of talk wasn’t about giving him their condolences. It was suspicious whispers and shadowed looks shot at Alva.

“That’ll do.” Cosh handed the septims that he had taken from the bandits. He nodded to the woman, who pointed to the room that he just rented. “Thank you.” But there was still time left before the dawn, so the vampire headed out, exchanging glances with Alva before he was out of the door.

The town was abnormally quiet at night. It was like an eerie layered-feel to it. He could almost touch it. There was also some kind of tension in the air, and Cosh could only guess what it meant.

He stood before the burned house and heard the voice of a child. Intrigued, Cosh stepped up the few stairs. He had seen many things in his vampire years, but a ghost child was something else.

“Hello, little one.” Cosh heard himself saying. It wasn’t like him to cared much, but seeing this little girl here alone… The vampire stared at the ghost for a moment, uncertain what else to say. He frowned.

“Are you a friend?” The ghost girl asked, and Cosh nodded. “I’m Helgi. I died in the fires. It’s so dark and I’m alone.” She hugged herself. “Even if I’m a ghost, I’m still a little girl.”

“Who did this to you?” Cosh asked involuntary. He did not understand why he care. Ghosts were nothing but an echo from their former lives, and… And all of a sudden, a small girl, who happened to be a ghost, had such an effect on him.

“Play hide and seek with me, but after dark because the other one wants to play too.” The ghost girl said in hopeful tone.

“Who is this other one?” Cosh inquired, and now she was afraid, not of him – someone else. Someone who might be responsible.

“I can’t, the other one might hear me. If you find me first, I’ll tell you.” With that she disappeared, leaving Cosh starting at nothing.

He stood there for a moment, thinking. Something sinister was at play, and he had stepped in the middle of it. The more he knew, the more he was intrigued.

The vampire left the burned house and walked down the steps. The dawn was not far away, he’d have to retreat inside the inn. After a glance around the town, Cosh wondered what would the next night bring.

The day was quiet and Cosh’s rest was almost perfect until he felt Alva’s presence in the inn in the early evening. Her presence annoyed him. Something about her irked him, but he didn’t know why.

And he’d have to get fed before Helgi’s game started. He shifted his hand over his face for the illusion of mortal mask. How easier it would be if he didn’t need do that every time he was among the cattle.

“Oh, you’re still here.”

Cosh sighed. It was Alva’s voice at the entrance of his room. He slid from the bed and faced her. “What about it?” There was a cold sting to his tone.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering when you’d be leaving.” Alva flashed a smirk at him, but her eyes watched his every move.

“I haven’t decided yet.” He replied, now walked toward her. Challenging.

“If you weren’t one, I’d like to have fun with you.” Alva licked her lower lip, but then abruptly, she backed away with a wary look on her face. Before leaving him alone, she muttered something.

A cold smile swept across Cosh’s face – Alva was a younger vampire than him. It gave him an upper hand for this play which was still going on. He wondered where it might lead to.

The inn was wasn’t full yet, so the vampire found his way out in the chilling night. He walked around for some time until he found a man cutting wood. A quick gaze around – no one was nearby. Sneaking close to the man, Cosh grabbed him and sank his fangs in.

He left the man whimpering about a feeble feeling, and set out to seek Helgi. Something told him to hurry, so he enhanced his senses and reached out. While he walked around, listening and sensing, he came across a man in hooded robes.

“You’re a new one. Strange these nights of Morthal, isn’t it?” The man asked in a curious tone.

Cosh frowned, wondering if the mortal man knew what he was. “It is. A strange play.” He managed to reply.

The man nodded. “And what part might you play?”

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the curious tone. What did the man know?

“Oh, no need to be so alerted, my friend. I’m Falion, a wizard of this town. I study the undead and your kind.” the man said.

“Cosh Mortius. The hunter.” Cosh replied in a cold tone. He couldn’t believe that vampires fascinated this mortal man. “Would you happen to know where Helgi might be hiding?” He needed to find her before the other one.

Falion looked at him thoughtfully. “I know, but I’d like to talk with you when you have the time.”

Cosh stared at the man, unblinking. “I’ll find you when this is over. Now where is Helgi?”

“Try at her grave on the hill, behind their house. I’ll look forward to talking with you.” Falion smiled. “But, let me warn you, hunter. Your kind, here, are old and powerful.”

“Thank you, but so am I.” Cosh nodded and hurried away.

To his hollow relief, he didn’t sense anyone else at the hill yet as he approached it. The moment he lay his eyes on the small grave, a woman from the shadows attacked him with a hiss. Cosh had no idea who it was, but ended the short struggle by beheading her. Her head rolled down the hill, and Cosh turned to the grave and touched the lid.

“I’m glad you found me first.” Helgi appeared beside her grave, and told him how of Laelette, her mommy, was forced to burn the house, and how she tried to save her by turning her into a vampire, but she was too far gone. “Now I’m tired and I want to sleep.” Helgi disappeared.

Cosh sighed. Of course! There was more to it than it seemed. He turned around to see a man coming up the hill.

“My poor Laelette!” He wailed as soon as he saw her severed body on the ground as he fell to his knees. “I thought she left to join the resistance.”

Cosh stared at the mourning man who was Laelette’s husband and father of Helgi. “Was there anything strange before she left?” He found himself asking and frowned.

The man looked up to him. “I… She had begun to spend a lot of time with Alva, and was supposed to meet her on the night she disappeared. Alva said she never showed up.”

“From what I found out; Alva is a vampire and turned your wife into one, who in turn tried to turn Helgi.” Cosh said bluntly, and watched the man digest his information.

“No, you’re wrong!” The man said angrily. “And, you have no proof that she’s undead!” Fuming, he left Cosh to his own devices.

Later the vampire found himself in front of the house that belonged to Alva. He had watched before how she left to go to the inn which gave him some good time to investigate the house. With no guard in sight, Cosh lock-locked the door and stepped inside.

The house seemed like an ordinary home except the door to the basement. From there Cosh found a room with a coffin and a journal that belonged to Alva. He read it with a frown. The last line made him smile.

He had proof about Alva now and knew the end play target; Movarth.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Another night fell, covering the small town of Morthal in the fog. Most of the villagers had gone to the inn, the guards shivered at their postings, the chill seeped through their clothing. Not a sound from around the swamp – it was like an eerie quietness held the swamp.

_What kind of power do you hold over Morthal, Movarth?_

Cosh looked at the villagers with pitchforks and torchers before him. They wanted to go with him to lay waste to the master vampire. Yet he said nothing to them as he still mused over the feeling. Cosh hadn’t seen Alva yet. She had run to her master, no doubt. This night would determine the fate of Morthal, and he would face his equal in a fight. For good or bad for the town, that remained to be seen.

“We’re going to kill that bastard with you!” said Benor in a stern tone, who held a sword in his hand. “He needs to pay and die!”

“I see.” Cosh replied in indifference. It did not matter to him. They might show fierceness now, but when they’d reach the place… Yes, they would cower. And, Benor would be responsible for the lives of his fellow villagers.

Without further talking, the vampire began to walk toward the other side of the town, across the bridge. The villagers, with Benor in the lead, rushed after him.

“Aren’t you afraid? You look so young. Can you take him on?” Benor’s sudden concerned voice reached Cosh’s ears as they walked in the fog that seemed to obscure their surroundings.

Unexpected concern, yet unnecessary. Cosh didn’t know what to say, but he allowed himself to glance at the warrior. He had fought many things in his years of being a vampire. He used to be a member of the Fighter’s Guild in Cyrodiil. The vampire looked away. “I have fought many things.”

“Alright.” Benor nodded, then gasped as they were nearing the lair. The ill-armed villagers hesitated. Fright was written on their faces. Uncertainty in their moves. Benor spoke to them that they’d wait for Cosh’s decision and then looked expectantly at Cosh.

“Do what you want.” The vampire glanced at the warrior.

Benor sighed and told the villagers go back to the town. They agreed that they wouldn’t stand a chance against a monster like Movarth, and they left.

Cosh sensed their relief, but he knew that Benor still remained close by. Curious. “You’re not going back?” he asked as looked at the man.

“I’m part of the town guard. I have to try to assist you at least.” Benor’s tone was firm, but the vampire sensed his fear.

Even if the mortals showed bravery before their imminent doom, they would still die. Far too easily. Some were brave to fault. Cosh shook his head. “You’d be in my way, anyway.” He then looked straight into the warrior’s eyes. “ _Go back to the town._ ”

And Benor obeyed, even though he was bewildered. He nodded hastily and hurried down the path.

Cosh turned immediately toward the lair entrance, without looking back to see if the warrior had actually left him alone. His mortal mask faded right then and hiss of hunger left his lips. He’d find a meal in this lair before him, and Cosh smiled, but it was a cold smile. The ebony blade flew out of its scabbard as the vampire prepared to enter. The blade felt good in his hand, as did the deaths that followed.

The thought of slaying his kind did not bother him, at all. After all, he did this to get the blood to himself, to survive.

The sinister play, that was being played around Morthal, was about to end.

Falion’s words echoed in his mind as Cosh stalked into the lair. The scents of many his kind was prominent as well as their victims. And, of course, he knew Alva’s scent by now, coming from the depths of the lair. The two spiders down the wooden platform Cosh killed in a few quick swings.

Quietly he proceeded as agile as his old armor weighed nothing. He could be a quiet shadow if wanted to be. The cave turned down and a lone thrall was sitting in the next room. Cosh surprised him by grabbing him from behind and fed on him until the man’s heart stopped – more strength. With a delighted sigh, he continued venturing deeper into the lair.

He had no doubt the vampires in the lair had sensed him already, but they hadn’t taken action against him yet. Curious. Another thrall ahead, that he sensed, was burning corpses. Cosh fed on him too and pushed him into the pit. He stood to listen to the sounds; a quiet chatting of the vampires, soft shifting of foots. And, a sensation that came strong from Movarth’s presence. It filled the lair with a cold chill. Cosh deemed that the master vampire must be decades old and as powerful as the wizard had said. Still he didn’t see a problem.

The vampire lowered himself down to look at the view below. The hall below the balcony was buzzing with the motion of vampires being restless and Movarth himself sitting at the end of the long table, irked by the new presence in his lair. Cosh counted several thralls and lesser vampires. It was like they were waiting. A tough battle was ahead, but it was nothing new to the vampire that had come to claim the blood of Morthal as his own.

Cosh grabbed his sword tighter, feeling the hilt in his gauntlet. Movarth shifted in his seat, his gaze looking for him. Cosh shifted and vanished into a mist cloud.

Gasps and snarls filled air when he landed on the other end of the long table – making it creak and the chalices toppled over – only to leap toward the master vampire, with his long sword held in a high arc. Time seemed to stop, and the two master vampires’ eyes locked on each other. Cosh came closer, ebony sword ready to slash down. Soon the blood would be his!

Movarth stood up in a quick motion and evaded the new vampire’s attack while he sent a lightning bolt at Cosh and laughed. “They have sent a pup to fight me! Get him!”

Cosh growled as the spell tore his armor and skin. It slowed him down and his sword hit the stone chair with resounding clang. His arm recoiled from the impact. With a hiss, he turned to see the thralls moving between him and their master. What a coward! He gestured to them, and his frost cloud pushed them back and slowed them down.

The lesser vampires hissed and came at him. The ebony blade cut through them faster than they could ever follow its path. Blood splashed around as heads rolled on the floor and some limps fell.

More vampires swarmed from the side rooms and stronger thralls joined the bloody fight, and the ebony blade sang its sweet song of death.

_This can’t go on like this._

Cosh growled in annoyance. He’d have get to Movarth, who watched how his minions fought for him. Maybe blood-drain would help? No, there was no time for that! They were too many even if he had killed several of them. He already had lost some blood, losing more would be fatal even if he had fed earlier.

_I know what must be done._

He closed his eyes, being fully aware of being surrounded by the vampires, and aware of being afraid of himself.

His eyes flashed open –

A threatening bestial growl rose from his chest as he allowed his beast to take control of him. Cosh struck them quickly and in a savage way. Those of the thralls who attempted to flee before this terror he caught and killed them outright. The vampires growled back at him and renewed their assault.

The ebony blade kissed their necks before cutting the heads off. Another vampire met his end by losing his torso, and the next one found her heart exploding before she crumpled on the floor.

In the flurry moment of his darkness, Cosh had fed in the midst of a fight few times, and killed the rest, sparing the master vampire.

With the ebony blade dripping, he set his sights on Movarth and leaped on him. The lightning crackled by as he came through it with a growl. His sword hit the master vampire on the shoulder, severing the arm. But Cosh didn’t wait, he continued his bestial onslaught while Movarth hissed and growled at him.

The ebony blade raised in the air as Cosh went for the final blow, but then he lowered it – let it drop on the floor. Exhaustion screamed for blood. His eyes searched Movarth’s own. _You lost. Master vampire._ Then the old vampire tried to struggle against him as he sank his fangs into the flesh and drained him.

After having fed, Cosh still needed more. He leaned against the wall as he pushed himself up and looked around the hall that now was quiet. Had he killed everyone in the lair? He frowned. No, there was still a few in the side chambers, he sensed, and unaware of what had transpired, or they were just leaving as they shifted about the room.

The vampire picked up his sword from the floor and shifted toward the side room. The gory view in the hall only reminded him of his moment of desperation that he wanted to put behind him. It had taken much from him. It wasn’t something he did lightly – it was the last option in his defense.

_Oh, Orimo, if you’d see me now._

What waited for him in the side room, was Alva getting ready to rest. She noticed him as he stepped closer to her. Her shocked look brought a tired and cold smile on his lips that the tips of his fangs showed. “Hello. Alva.”

_Feed on her!_

_Feed! She’s yours now!_

Alva tried to flee, but it was too late as Cosh had her against the wall. He forced her head to the side and fed to drain her. Her whimpers seemed to fall on deaf ears.

A guard thrall came rushing from the smaller room and gasped when he saw Cosh letting Alva’s body fall on the floor. “You monster!” His attack failed when the vampire turned to him and grabbed him by his neck and hissed.

Cosh drained the thrall and tossed him away. It was enough he deemed, as he began his way out of the lair. If there were more thralls ahead, he did not mind it.

Before the entrance, the ghost of Helgi thanked him for making her feel better, and Cosh could offer a sad smile.

“Rest in peace, little one.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He hadn’t expected help. Not any kind of help. Who would help a vampire? No one if they had any sense left in their heads. Yet, there was a man in Morthal, who offered help when he had trudged out of the lair, and offered his help beforehand. He might be the only man who knew Cosh’s secret.

Falion was a strange man. He had let the vampire inside his home and allowed him to rest on his bed while the dawn broke outside. The wizard had an apprentice – a child at that. Falion had explained the situation to Angi, and the girl was at first aware and fearful seeing Cosh without his mortal mask. Falion assured her that no harm would come to them. The vampire needed help, and they needed to be quiet about it.

It was quiet while the wizard and the girl were outside. Cosh rested on the bed. His wounds were closed, but the encounter with Movarth had him rattled. He had thought the master vampire was his equal, but that had been an error in his judgement.

For a while he stayed still and listened to the crackling of the fireplace. Thinking back on his vampire life – it hadn’t been difficult in Cyrodiil. He was aggressive and he could take on many things. But it wasn’t enough. It didn’t feel enough, and it made him hiss in irritation. If he was to survive among his own kind in Skyrim –

_I must become more powerful. That would –_

“Are you feeling better, sad vampire?”

A gentle voice interrupted him before he managed to think more. How did he not sense her before? Are they back already? A sad vampire? The voice belonged to Angi, and Cosh turned his head, opening his eyes to see the girl, in her apprentice robes, with a wary and yet curious look. “Yes.” Cosh managed say with a small smile. For a moment he thought to cast the illusion of mortal mask on himself while Angi’s eyes looked at him curiously.

“Good. Falion will be back shortly.” she said and went to sit on a chair nearby. “You look scary, sad vampire.”

Cosh nodded and shifted his hand over his face, pulling the illusion on his face. “Is this better?”

Angi seemed slightly relieved if not surprised by the small trick that brought a smile on her face. “You are handsome!” she gasped and covered her mouth as if she just spilled out a secret. “How old were you when…?”

_Cosh frowned. This is wrong. I can’t stay here for long._

“I was… twenty-five.” He wondered how much the girl knew about the vampires, given that Falion studied his kind.

At that moment, the wizard came in with the supplies. His eyes fell on the vampire. “Feeling rested, hunter?” His eyes shone with interest in his new-found vampire.

“You’re a strange man.” Cosh said bluntly, and Falion stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Guilty as charged, hunter. I see Angi has already talked to you.” The wizard carried the supplies to a side table.

“Not much.” Angi said, and continued, “He showed me a face trick. I think it’s a… an illusion spell.” She side-glanced at Cosh, who sighed, sitting up.

“Clever girl, already learning.” Falion appraised his apprentice.

“I can’t stay here for long.” Cosh ran his fingers through his hair. He felt exposed without his hood. “It’s not safe.”

“Nonsense. Besides, I’d like to talk with you, and hear how your vampire life began.” Falion walked to the fire place to prepare a meal for himself and Angi.

Cosh groaned. He had agreed to talk about something, but was he ready to share his most vulnerable memories? The vampire wasn’t sure. The only person who knew how it began was Orimo. He wasn’t even sure if he could remember that far. “Fine, but you won’t be writing it down anywhere, understood, wizard?”

“Very much so, hunter.” Falion nodded, his tone now serious.

While Falion and Angi ate, Cosh browsed the wizard’s books. Every book was about Conjuration and Restoration. His eyes caught sight of a notebook that bore a significant symbol of Oblivion on the cover. For a moment he pondered about it. What secrets did Falion hold to himself? But the vampire let it be. _He’s a strange man, indeed._

Cosh smelled the not-so fresh blood in the mug before Falion offered it to him. He frowned at the man before taking a sip, then drank it all. The blood kept his hunger at bay, for now. “You’re a strange man for a mortal.” And the wizard just smiled.

Then they sat around the fire place; Falion in the middle, Angi to his right side and Cosh on the left side. There was still time before dusk, and they waited for Cosh to begin his tale. A tale he didn’t want to share so openly.

Cosh stared into the fire and wondered how he should even begin.

“I was asked to find a journal of the Arena Grand Champion’s father.” His words were quiet as the memory flashed before his eyes, as if it happened yesterday. He went on about what he had found from Crowhaven Fort – the father of the Grand Champion was a vampire, and he had gotten a bite from him during the fight. Leaving out what was in the journal, he sighed and said, “On the night I came back to the Arena quarters and went to sleep.” A short pause as he frowned. “During the night, I had such a strange and absurd nightmare about myself drinking someone’s blood and then looking at myself. I woke up screaming.” Cosh closed his eyes for a moment. “We found out that I was turning.”

Angi gasped and Falion shook his head. “Damn. Did you try to find a cure?”

The vampire nodded and opened his eyes. “I did, but time wasn’t on my side. In the end, I found myself accepting my fate as the sun went down on the horizon.” Cosh fell silent as he resumed staring into the flames.

There had been much fear and desperation on his last two days of being mortal before his turning was finalized. Oddly, he didn’t regret his acceptance.

They sat there in quietness, until Angi spoke in a thoughtful tone, “You were twenty-five when you turned.”

“By the gods!” Falion looked at Cosh as if he realized something. “How old does that make you as a vampire?”

Cosh was quiet for a moment longer. “It happened during the Oblivion Crisis.” That was enough with talking and he stood to leave. “I must leave now.”

“I… wait! I have something for you, Cosh.” Falion stood up and searched his robes. “Read this when you’re out of the town. I hope we’ll meet again.”

Cosh glanced at the letter the wizard had given him and put it into his waist pouch. “Perhaps.”

_Must feed…_

“Bye sad vampire.” Angi waved with a smile.

Cosh looked at the girl and nodded his farewells. Then he was gone. Out in the early night.

Once he was out of the town, he took out the letter to read it. Falion had given directions to a house at the swamp and left a gift there. Cosh would have the house as his own.

“You’re the strangest man, Falion.” the vampire mused, folding the letter, then put back in the pouch.

Cosh set out to search for the house. The fog covered the swamp and its nightly sounds brought some calm to his mind. He was used to being alone, he needed to be alone. That’s why he traveled at night most of the time.

It didn’t take long for him to find the house. It was hidden by a thicker fog and looked beautiful to his eyes. Without hesitation, Cosh approached the front gate and sensed a couple of mortal men inside. His lips curled in a cold smile as he pulled the gate open and walked to the door.

The men seemed asleep according to their heart beat when the vampire came inside the house. If this was the gift the wizard wrote about, Cosh didn’t have anything against it. He’d feast as well as drain them, then get rid of them. He’d look around the house then.

_Falion is a strange man, if not insane, to help me. But then, I don’t care._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sound of grass being stepped over alerted the creature’s rest. It was angered by the abrupt movement in the grass as its head poked out from the grass. The intruder wasn’t far away, it smelled.

With a quick movement, the creature surged into motion and slithered through the grass. It was infuriated that something has come so boldly to its territory. Not for long now, and it would attack the prey so fiercely that only bits would be left afterwards.

It swam through water like an eel and back on land. With a laser-like precision, it shifted toward its prey. The creature came out onto an opening where there sounded a loud crack as something sharp slashed on its back twice – splitting it in two. It twitched a few times before it became motionless. A sudden death at the edge of its territory.

The vampire grunted as he brought up his sword and swung it back into the scabbard. These creatures were new to him, but he had heard the rumors about the Chaurus – nasty and tough creatures in the swamp that stalked in the night. Nothing that he couldn’t kill of course.

But it wasn’t the creatures that interested him. Cosh looked around the dark swamp which was mostly quiet, only night bugs and the occasional Chaurus clacked its jaws somewhere. What he was looking for was a small group of bandits for feeding. They weren’t far away as he could hear them laughing, half drunk. Easy prey for the vampire.

Cosh shifted to walk without a sound while he listened to the sounds of the swamp. It still had an eerie feeling to it even if Movarth was gone. It must be ancient place then.

The two days he had spent inside the house he’d only resting and searched the house. It had three floors; the first floor included a kitchen and living quarters, second floor was for resting and sleeping, it even had a coffin, much to Cosh’s surprise, last floor was a study space which he used for thinking, enchanting and alchemy.

With quiet steps, Cosh closed in on the bandit camp and he passed a poisonous swamp plant on his left.

_What I need is a servant. A thrall to take care of the house, and to feed from_

_It needs to be obedient enough not to plot against you._

_Yes, that sounds reasonable._

But it would mean he’d have to study the people of Skyrim. Travel to different towns and villages to find the most preferable candidate for a thrall.

Upon his arrival, two bandits were kissing each other while the third one was drinking – all women. Probably run-away wives. Cosh grabbed the third woman and spun her around and pressed her against him. His enhancing eyes stared into startled eyes of the bandit for a moment while he took her away from the camp, holding her like a lover. Then in the shadows, he sank his fangs into the tender flesh.

He let the woman fall in the waters of the swamp. It wasn’t deep, but it did not matter. The vampire went back to the camp, just staying out of the campfire’s light. The two bandit women had moved into the only tent. He’d let them have one more night of bliss. Cosh turned away and vanished into the night.

He sensed Falion close by before he heard his quiet pleadings. To who he was speaking? In middle of the night no less, and Cosh couldn’t help but to wonder. He crept closer, came through the fog and found a curios landmark – some kind of altar, to the vampire’s eyes. In the middle was a stone made circle and to the sides were tall pillar-like stones that curved slightly downward. _Not an ordinary place. This landmark reeks of magick and… Oblivion? Ever curious._

“Hey! Did you follow me?” Falion demanded suddenly. “How long have you been standing there, hunter?”

The vampire’s eyes flicked on the man, whose heart was beating fast as if caught red-handed. Indeed, what secret was the wizard trying to keep to himself? Cosh stepped closed to the circle’s edge, his eyes never leaving Falion. “Not a long time.” he replied in a slight cold tone. “What are you doing here? Pleading to someone greater than yourself?” There was no mockery in his tone.

Falion gritted his teeth, but then calmed himself down. “What I’m doing is not your concern, Cosh. Just…don’t tell anyone of this.”

Cosh stared at Falion, unblinking, for a while until the man was about to plead to him. “I don’t really care what, _in Oblivion,_ you are doing, but I’ll leave you alone.” He said, and added, “We know each other’s secret, we keep them. Remember that, Falion.”

“I will remember, and I will not forget this, Cosh.” Falion sighed in relief. “Wait a moment.” he added when the vampire shifted to go away, but looked at him. “What will you do about Morthal now? Its people?”

Cosh looked to the wizard. It was a question he hadn’t expected to hear and hadn’t thought of yet. It hadn’t even occurred to him yet until now. There weren’t any plans as to what he’d do next.

_Their blood is mine._

“Nothing.” Cosh finally replied. “They may keep their lives as they are now.” Yes, that was alright with him. He didn’t care what they did with themselves. He may feed on a few on an occasionally, like the Jarl’s daughter. Oh, so sweet was her blood. But that the vampire kept to himself.

Falion nodded. “Travel safe, Cosh.” He then watched the vampire leave the landmark.

_Stars are particularly bright tonight._ Cosh observed as he looked at the sky. It remained that he was alone and that was preferred, and sad. A sadness that had clung on him since the Count of Skingrad had signaled to him to flee Cyrodiil. It had been a mental message and he had then sensed his death even if the Count wasn’t his sire. They had been close friends. Sadness was part of his suffering.

_A friend? Like Orimo?_ Cosh followed the edge of the swamp until there was snowy ground ahead. He didn’t know if he could call Falion a friend. He had helped him, yes, but how long would it last? Was he as trustworthy as Orimo? The vampire found out that he missed that high elf mage. He thought to send a letter to him, but he didn’t know if the mer ever reached the Summerset Isles.

But what of Falion? He needed to think and see what would become of it. Leaving that alone, Cosh focused on the most important matter. How would he become more powerful? Are there more vampires around? If so, how he would find them?

It occurred to him that he hadn’t searched Movarth’s cave at all. A quick shift and Cosh headed to the cave. Maybe he had something of worth to looking for.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The ancient structures were mildly interesting to the vampire as he walked between them. His gaze didn’t last long but wandered around the Labyrinth. It seemed it had once been a grand place of the Nords that now lay in ruins and forgotten. Long forgotten… He stood there while it almost gently snowed. The whole place left him having a feeling of longing. For what? He wasn’t sure.

Cosh looked sharply at the larger building at the top of the stairs as if something caught his senses. Spirits? He wasn’t sure, but what ever had happened here didn’t interest him longer than a gaze at the doors.

The roars of Frost trolls came from behind one ruined building, and the ebony blade flew from its scabbard. Cosh approached the enraged troll that came rushing towards him. A few hard slashes would end the miserable creature. Only these trolls seemed to be more aggravated than the ones in Cyrodiil. The blade came hard down at the troll, piercing its chest and then a savage yank side to side to pull it free. The creature had only begun to fall when Cosh leaped toward the next troll, slashing it down.

Once he cleaned his blade, he continued his way under the high stone arcs.

The night on the tundra seemed peaceful. He could sense several animals ahead and some excited heartbeats. _Bandits…_ A cold smile crept on his lips as he strolled down the hill.

The vampire approached the first bandit with a bow that was keeping an eye out on a deer. He let the man stretch his bow string before he crept on him, grabbing him firmly and sank his fangs into the flesh. He enjoyed the sweet taste before he let the dead man fall down.

“Are you there?” A voice came around the small hut-like building. “Are you okay, Eran?” A bandit with a sword came looking for his mate. “What the…?”

Cosh was on him in a flash – his hand on the man’s mouth and his fangs in his flesh. What he did not want was being alerted in the whole camp. He turned to look at an ancient structure that sat on the hill. More bandits - three - were sitting at the campfire at the middle level, yet unaware of him. The vampire set out toward them.

The alarmed hassle at the camp fire sprung up when Cosh lingered just out of the light’s edge, and the bandits tried to get on their feet, grabbing the nearest weapon available. The youngest of them stumbled as she tried to get away from the vampire.

Cosh didn’t care about the fleeing woman, but he set his sight on the other two. The man had a torch in his hand and a sword in the other, looking like he was smart and like having an imagined upper hand. The other man wielded a war axe and attacked him with a furious growl.

“We’re under attack!”

Cosh dodged the man’s attack, grabbed him by his hand and shoved him off the edge without shifting much from his place. He did so that he still had the bandit with a torch within his sight and he drew the ebony blade free from its scabbard.

Shouts came from the upper building, but the vampire’s concern was the bandit before him. The mortal was over-confident to smile smugly at him.

“We have you now, blood-sucker!” the man snarled and shoved the torch at the vampire who hissed, staying out of reach.

In a flash, Cosh shifted, his sword slashed down, cutting the hand that held the torch. The man screamed in pain and collapsed on the stone ground, holding his arm. Cosh looked at the other bandits, of which two were magick wielding women and the scarred man had a battle axe.

“You’ll pay for touching my daughter!” hissed the man as he thundered toward the vampire.

Cosh hissed back as the lightning and frost spells hit him. He gestured at them, sending his frost cloud toward them. Then he leaped at the man, with his blade coming down from the side. For his annoyance, it clanged against the battle axe.

The scarred man laughed and readied himself for another attack. “Skyrim belongs to the Nords!”

Cosh hissed as the spells hit him again, and focused before vanishing before the man, leaving a faint puff of mist.

“Where did he go?”

“Why it is suddenly so cold?”

“Keep your eyes peeled!”

Quietly, the vampire reappeared from the mist, behind the women and the ebony blade came in an angered sweep. Their heads flew on the stairs, rolling down them. He grunted and steely stared down the horror-struck man, who stared back at him.

“Mara, have mercy!” whimpered the man whose arm had been cut off.

 _Mara_ \- she never did anything else to him than… than… Cosh bared his fangs in red-flashing anger at the memory.

_But we are free now._

_Free…_

For a moment no one moved.

“You killed my women!” the man shouted in a renewed anger, and set on toward the vampire. “Die, bastard!”

Cosh grunted and leaped toward the man, with the ebony blade still dripping. He’d end this fight as soon as possible. The dawn was approaching, of that he was starkly aware.

The man came closer with raging eyes, promising death. But his own, the ebony blade, sung of death itself, and it wanted blood as much as he did. It was only a pity that the man wasn’t a Thalmor.

 _Thalmor…_ A low growl rumbled from his chest.

He ignored the faint pain when the battle axe caught in his side and tore the old armor. It had been the spells that had drained his strength down. End this fast!

_Feed._

The man growled and raised his battle axe in the air, when Cosh slammed himself against him. He held onto the bandit, who struggled without any hope to get free, and drained him. It should be enough to sustain him until he’d find a place to hide from the sun.

He considered to stay at the ruins of Silent Moons Camp as he looked around the Tundra from the top of the ruins. To his left was a city that was build on a hill and it didn’t appeal to him. It was too risky unless they had a hall of the Dead. He grunted thoughtfully as he set out down the stairs and out to the open Tundra.

After a while walking westward, Cosh enjoyed the quietness of the tundra and the northern lights in the sky before they began to fade as the dawn was around the corner. It made the vampire hurry to look for a safe place.

A fox hurried away from his path as Cosh found a cave that was between two rock formations. There was a faint smell of blood about the place, but it didn’t bother him. He approached the cave entrance.

_My kind dwells here._

Closing his thoughts from open-reading and proceeding with caution, he found himself in a short and narrow corridor that led to a dark cavern. The scent of blood was stronger and the creaks of skeletons let him know that the place was guarded. He also sensed a strong vampire nearby and three more of his kind. Hopefully they’d talk and would not attack him outright.

“Well, look who stumbled in.” said a coy voice.

Cosh found himself staring a female vampire, who stood at the top of the small stairs, and the skeletons turned their attention to him. He didn’t move, but tried to make himself as less threatening as possible. There was a slight chance of being shredded apart if something set them on him in anger. “Greetings,” he said in a neutral tone, and continued then, “I only seek a shelter from the sun.”

“Oh, you didn’t come to assert your power over my lord?” the female vampire frowned.

“No. Only a shelter I’d ask of your lord.” Cosh replied.

“Cania, let him in. I want to meet him in person.” called out a male voice from the other cavern room.

“Very well.” Cania nodded and gestured for Cosh to come through.

Cosh followed the female vampire and stepped in a room where stood three more vampires. The room itself was made livable by the vampire standards – five beds, a table for operating meals, another table for study, an enchanting table as well as an alchemy table. And a cage for thralls, Cosh assumed.

The male vampire stepped toward him. “Welcome to my humble cave of Broken Fang. You may call me Julian, and you met Cania already. These two are Astia and Zeno.”

Each named vampire nodded with a small polite smile.

“Cosh Mortius.” Cosh nodded back.

“Well, that is an ancient name. Cosh, you seek shelter, right?” Julian tilted his head ever so slightly and brought his hand on his chest before he continued, “You may stay here as long as you don’t assault us. You may use one of the beds.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Julian. I won’t stay for long.” Cosh relaxed and offered a polite smile.

Julian closed his eyes momentarily and nodded. “I’d like to talk with you before you get some rest. You look weary.” He walked to the study and sat down.

_Why does everyone want to talk with me?_

With a sigh, Cosh walked to the table and pulled a free chair to sit on. For once, he sensed that no one or nothing was threatening him. Julian, who sat opposite him, radiated power and seemed calm around him. It was also clear to him that the other vampire was Imperial by his origin. Perhaps even from a noble family?

“You’re not clearly a Volkihair vampire, so from where you come, Cosh Mortius?” Julian asked as his gaze locked on him.

_What is a Volkihair vampire? What does that even mean?_

Cosh managed to keep his face still. “I come from Cyrodiil.” And he saw from Julian’s face that he’d like to hear his story. A story in its fullness. A story that he wasn’t sure to share yet.

“Oh, indeed?” Julian brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. “I’m born s Solitude noble.”

And on that early morning, Cosh found a possible friend in Julian and his little family. Although, trust was not easily given among vampires, Cosh rested easier that day while Zeno was on guard duty in the front room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Even though Julian and his little group were friendly to him, Cosh didn’t stay longer than two nights. What he had gotten to know was that Julian was older than him in vampire years, and he was a solid Imperial born in Skyrim a long time ago. _You’re welcome here at any time, Cosh,_ Julian had said. Cosh had offered a small smile with a nod before he left. Having his own kind as… friends was weird to him. It would take some time to get used to.

The faint chill nipped at his face, and hunger growled for blood as Cosh strolled toward a cave. He sensed a bandit standing guard as he neared the place – Swindler’s Den according to Julian. It swarmed with the worst kind of bandits, but he’d need only one to satisfy his hunger.

The man shifted in his place, rubbing his arms. Quietly he muttered about the cold, and a figure approaching the cave. “Who goes there?” He readied his sword and peered at the figure.

“A sharp man.” Cosh smiled and stepped closer, but just at the edge of the torch light. With a blink of an eye, he leaped on the man, who gasped, and pressed him against the cave door. He fed on the bandit until the mortal’s heart stopped beating.

Leaving the cave alone, the vampire wandered toward the city on the horizon. It didn’t look like much at a distance, and it was sitting on a hill which made it easily to be spotted but also, they would see any enemy from there. Cosh grunted as he strolled in the wilds while a few torchbugs flew around the bushes. A sabercat stalked nearby – it had caught the scent of a deer and was ready to jump. Somewhere howled a pair of wolves, and the vampire looked at the night sky, where among the stars, the moons were in their fullness. He thought nothing of it, except he had come to admire the starry night sky. Here everything could be seen clearly, and it felt like time had stopped.

He came closer to the city with stone walls, and heard some bandits talking about a good haul which was followed by shared laughter. The vampire ignored them as he sensed the guards not far from where he stood. He still had time before the dawn and decided that he’d take a look at the city. With a single hand motion Cosh masked himself as a mortal man and circled around the city until he found the gates.

The guards followed him with their eyes. A lone traveler with worn armor had come to seek shelter from the night. They let him in, and Cosh nodded his thanks as walked into Whiterun.

It was more like a town, not a city. It had a touch of being primitive. Simple houses and stone streets. It was nothing like Cheydinhal or Anvil. Near the gate was a guard who seemed to be falling asleep, but then he started as Cosh walked away, leaving a chill after him.

The guard stared at the vampire’s back as if he was death itself. “Is…someone going to die tonight? I have to see my ma.”

It was quiet outside but Cosh could hear the noises from the houses, and especially from the inn where singing and laughter came from. Let them have their fun, he didn’t want to venture in when it was full of people. He passed the market square, where one beggar wailed about past wars and someone called Dragonborn, but the vampire paid no attention to him. He walked up the stairs.

The tree, Cosh frowned as he stood to stare at it. It stood near the temple. Something inside him trembled. He turned away, only to stare at the statue of Talos. Talos… The vampire narrowed his eyes and his hand fisted. Anger flashed as bits of memories surfaced. The beast in him growled.

“Kynareth bless you, child.”

Cosh snarled as he sensed the priestess near him. She had come out of the temple and probably was headed to the inn. He gritted his teeth – it was too much for him. Kynareth on his left and Talos on his right, as if they wanted to remind him of something. Or something worse… Well, they can go to Oblivion! His anguish grew to unbearable lengths. He had to get out. Now!

The vampire stormed past the priestess and passed the Hall of the Dead. Ignoring it in his anguish, Cosh rushed on, looking for an exit – anything that could help him leave this wretched place. The illusion was breaking apart, he felt.

An empty sentry spot at the wall seemed to be a good place. He leaped on it and looked hastily around before jumped over when someone shouted in panic.

The fall was longer than Cosh had anticipated. He prepared himself for the landing. The memory of the Divines still haunted him. Anger remained a while longer. A voice came from a distance – it sounded familiar.

The vampire came crashing down – landed on his feet, bones creaking from the impact, making Cosh groan as he fell down on the ground. The rolling stopped and he lay in the grass. Not the most graceful landing. _That was reckless_ , he concluded. He had jumped from different heights before but this seemed to be the limit, until he’d become stronger and more powerful.

Hissing, Cosh pushed himself up and looked around. Around him opened a field of more tundra with some farms ahead. He could see twin towers of some kind in the distance by the river. He’d need to feed to sustain the damage done by the fall.

_Feed…_

The vampire strolled toward the river. Once he was there, he leaped across it. The scent of blood in the air made his lips curve into a cold smile. There had been a fresh kill near the towers, so the mortals he sensed had to be bandits. Cosh readied his sword as he approached the towers, a few deer and a stag hurried away from him.

“Hey! You have to pay a road toll if you want to pass.” The bandit woman tried to stop the vampire. “It’s –”

Cosh stared into the eyes of the woman before grabbing her by the collar and pushed her against the wall. Fangs sank into the flesh and he fed greedily. With the faintest yelp, the bandit collapsed on the ground when Cosh let go of her.

“Hey, Rittmar! Are you alright there? We saw someone coming by.” A male voice from the first tower. “Damn it. I’ll go look. Maybe we can deal with this without waking the boss.”

Cosh heard as the man came down the wooden ladders, muttering about a strange night and all that happened during the day. He waited on the other side of the door when the bandit appeared and stared at the body of Rittmar. Hastily drawing his sword, the man looked around until he saw Cosh staring at him with his vampiric eyes. In a moment, fear flashed to anger in the bandit’s eyes.

“Fucking blood sucker!” He cursed and attacked the vampire.

Their swords clashed as Cosh easily parried the strikes, and then blocked the fury-filled slashes. His ebony blade came down in a savage slash, and the man stumbled backwards as he tried to block it. He couldn’t do much about Cosh’s vampiric strength even if it was less.

In a blink of an eye, Cosh slashed the bandit’s leg, to incapacitate him. He grabbed him by the collar and bent the man’s head to feed even as the man tried to struggle and call for help.

An arrow hit the vampire’s shoulder, Cosh grunted. The pain was distant, but it was an annoyance. It had interrupted his feeding. With a snarl, he dragged the man into the tower and finished the feeding there. Then reaching for the arrow, he snapped it off from his armor and threw it away.

More angry voices and someone fumed from the second tower. The boss was awake and angry. “Can’t you fools do anything without me?”

Cosh counted the heart beats he heard. Four bandits left. The blood had healed some of his injury and renewed his strength – he felt ready for the next fight. He grabbed his sword tighter in his hand and fixed a cold expression on his face.

_Feed…_

The vampire climbed the stairs up and to the bridge where the bandits were preparing.

“By the gods!” one of the men gasped. “A vampire!”

“This change nothing! Kill him!” the boss roared behind them.

While the men hesitated, Cosh leaped toward them.

His sword sang as it cut through his hide armor, blood splattering the spot where they stood. Cosh pushed the man over the edge, fixing his gaze to the next man with a war axe.

Cosh leaped toward the axe man, but he jumped down to the river with a whimper.

The boss bandit cursed. “Weaklings, the lot of you!” Then he suddenly tottered as the vampire had rammed into him.

Cosh had continued his leap, and jumped backwards to ready his still dripping blade. He wanted to drain that big Nord, who bared his teeth. To which the vampire regarded him coldly and leaped with the ebony blade gleaming.

They clashed and shared strikes and furious slashes. Cosh parried and blocked most of the attacks, but felt the steel piercing his flesh on his left side. With a hiss, he slashed out, driving his blade through the man’s stomach and pulled it out.

The man groaned as he fell on his knees, dropping the sword and holding his stomach with his hands. “Skyrim belongs –"

Cosh knelt down to bend the man’s head and sank his fangs into the neck. He kept feeding until the man was drained. His strength was renewed and hunger satisfied, for now, Cosh pushed the body of the boss bandit over the edge to be taken by the river.

An arrow flew by and he looked toward the rock ledge where stood a nervous archer. He was notching another arrow, but the vampire vanished from sight.

Cosh appeared in front of the frightened archer, who seemed to be a younger man with widened eyes and shaking legs. The vampire grabbed him and was soon done his feeding. He let the body fall on the ground and turned toward the second tower close by. Dawn was coming, and he’d take shelter from these towers and plan the next night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He had heard the shouts of the few guards and cries of the women before he arrived at Darkwater Crossing. Blood has been shed and it excited him. It seemed the people were under assault by bandits. The few children wept in their mother’s arms. A few women and men fought alongside the guards. Still, the bandits pressed on – one guard fell. Desperation was the game’s name now.

Cosh narrowed his eyes at the armored bandits. The sword flew from its scabbard, a step to a leap forward. The women’s hair blew and the guard’s cloth tabard flapped as he leaped between them as a windy force, barely visible to the naked eye. They were in shock and couldn’t comprehend what they were seeing.

The Ebony sword came down in a strong slash. A bandit screamed in agony and fell on the ground. Cosh turned to look around. A wounded guard near a rock, breathing hard and wincing. Some of the miners were bruised, their pick axes were bloodied, he saw. Some of the bandits were retreating, he sensed.

A child wailed as she was snatched from her mother.

“Help! They took my daughter! Mara, have mercy!”

The bandits ran away with the child, toward the keep in the sulfur flats.

Cosh snarled and ran after them.

He reached them in no time, and his sword cut them down until he reached the man who held the mortal child. _Close your eyes, child_ , he sent at the girl’s mind. Not the most soothing voice, but it was the best he could do. His sword pierced the bandit’s lower body as he avoided hurting the child.

The man screamed and dropped the child, who Cosh picked up with one arm. _Don’t look, keep your eyes closed,_ he instructed hastily as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt the small heart beating fast from what was happening. He fought the temptation of sweet blood, and resisted with all of his willpower. Because, he didn’t want Orimo’s voice turning into blame and saying something about losing his humanity in his head, even if the elf’s voice had been quiet lately. No, better take the child to her mother as soon as possible.

He began to walk toward Darkwater Crossing. He’d need to check the keep on the horizon, for his hunger had grown. He’d find feeding from the keep. _The child is too small – no, don’t think like that._ He gritted his teeth.

_But her blood is sweet, and you know it._

_Don’t fight -_

“Are you sick, sad warrior?”

Startled, Cosh turned his head enough to see the child looking at him. She wasn’t afraid, or was he imagining things? Words got stuck somewhere down his throat. He had forgotten his mortal mask and the child wasn’t afraid of him. A sad warrior, there it was again.

“Are you dying?”

Still, not sure what to say, Cosh managed to nod and noticed they approached others. They had relieved faces all around, but he did not. Not until… “You’ll forget me.” He gently touched the girl’s forehead. What was it with the children of Skyrim and him being the sad warrior? He did not know.

He cast mortal mask with his free hand before he returned the child to her mother, who was teary. “Thank you, sir! Thank you so much! Mara bless you!”

But Cosh left before anyone could say another word of the divines. They were on their own now. He stormed away, the hunger nagging at him. The keep wasn’t far away now.

At the courtyard, he sensed four nervous bandits. They had heard their friends screams and deemed they were dead. And, that the death was coming to the keep. It could be just old superstitious talk. The bandits shifted in their places while eyeing each other if they saw anything from the gate. Heads shook – nothing so far.

Cosh watched them from the wall, above. He needed to feed. No one had seen him yet. He jumped down without much noise and stalked the nearest bandit, who nervously shifted in his place and turned to him – face to face.

He let the bandit gasp before he fed to dry the man. It wasn’t enough, but there were plenty of mortals around and inside the keep even more. And the vampire wouldn’t leave until he had his fill.

The sulfur flats seemed an isolated place and yet he had seen a few hunters camping where it was warmer. A curious mountain seemed to be in the middle of the area. It interested him enough to wander closer to it. A few foxes ran away from him and a pack of wolves howled somewhere. He passed by a standing stone with the Atronach symbol on it. Idly, Cosh wondered about it but moved on. His own sign was Warrior. When he had been a mortal, he was proud of it. Although, the vampire didn’t believe in signs anymore, he felt it strong in him. It was as if it had guided him more than then the wretched divines ever did. His hand fisted tightly before it relaxed once again.

At the top of the mountain, stood a strange structure which had even stranger text and symbols. An ancient place of which meaning Cosh had no idea. He studied the surface for a moment. “A dragon.” he murmured as he straightened. A sudden grinding sound made him turn around. Skeletons rose from the ground with creaking bones and their bony jaws opened into a hollow laugh. They laughed at him as they charged at him with ancient swords.

Cosh raised a brow, and the ebony blade swung in a half circle - the bones crumbled on the ground. It was quiet again and he climbed on a narrow stone to look around the sulfur flats. In the north seemed to be a small settlement, to his right he saw a fort and to his left was the snowy mountain. It felt an isolated place.

There was still time until dawn but he took the direction to the small settlement. Someone’s thoughts were loud enough for him to hear. Someone who couldn’t sleep, but was thinking about mead and a dept he had to pay.

Usually, Cosh sensed the people around him quieten, but this one, who was in the distance, was open minded and his thinking was loud. It piqued his interest and as he neared Kynesgrove the vampire passed some giants and a flock of lunar butterflies flew over the mountain flowers.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Nord was sitting at the campfire, humming an old Nord song that Cosh had no idea of, and sipping mead. His eyes shifted on the tents – there were still spaces to sleep, but the man had chosen to sit at the warm fire. Cosh observed him from afar where no miner or a guard could see him.

Even though he was intrigued by the Nord, Cosh had decided to study the man for a few nights so that he’d get to know the daily routine. Meanwhile the vampire fed on the sleeping miners when the guards weren’t looking. By day, he slept in a cave that he had found in the hills. He didn’t dare to sleep at the Inn since the rooms didn’t have doors. The cave was fine for the time being.

With mortal mask on, Cosh walked to the Inn after sundown. He wanted to ask the inn keeper about the Nord, and for his luck, there weren’t much people inside yet, but he didn’t have much time for inquiries. He approached the counter and summoned the politest smile he could.

The woman turned to him; a bit surprised about his Imperial looks. “I hope you’ll stay for a bit. We certainly could use the business.”

Cosh didn’t mind the odd look on the inn keeper’s face and rested his hand on the counter. “I might if you tell me something about this place. Seems a beautiful place.”

The woman brightened up and smiled. “This is a quite nice town when you get down to it. The nature is lovely; the woods here are sacred to Kyne. The malachite mine is very productive, keeps the men working and fed.” She paused, “Oh, where are my manners! I’m Iddra, the inn keeper. The nearest city is Windhelm to the north. Just be aware of Ulfric’s boys. They don’t like Imperials.”

“I see.” Cosh nodded. He had kept the wince from off his face since the mention of Kyne. “I’ll take a room for a few days, then.”

“Excellent!” Iddra beamed. “It’ll be 30 septims.”

Cosh wasn’t sure if he had that much, but he still took the pouch from his belt and counted. As it was it took all his coins, but the vampire wasn’t bothered. He didn’t have the need to buy food or drink. Only thing that worried him slightly was his worn armor. He’d have to find a blacksmith to repair it or find some new armor. All in due time. Cosh handed the coins to the innkeeper.

“Thank you, your room is next to Roggi’s – over there.” Iddra pointed at the room past him, to his left.

“Roggi?” Cosh asked, not that he wasn’t interested in the slightest.

“Oh, he’s one of our miners. He’s been in Kynesgrove forever. Great story teller too. Roggi owes me a lot of coin for drinks, but I tell him not to worry. But he’s a stubborn Nord – damn fool doesn’t have the coin to pay, so he’s going beat himself up in the mine, then he gets thirsty and the cycle begins again.”

Cosh frowned. “I see.”

“I know I’m asking much, but if you could convince him that I don’t care about his tab, I’d feel much better.”

It wasn’t often that he was asked to help, but he’d get to see the story teller and deem his worth. If he’d be disappointed, he could feed on him. “I’ll try my best.” Cosh smiled. “Where I might find him?”

“He’s either in the camp or in the mine. And, thank you.” Iddra said in relieved tone.

Cosh went outside and three Stormcloak soldiers stopped him. They were young and full of pride.

_Ulfric’s boys._

“Look, friends. It’s an Imperial. Have you come to preach how we shouldn’t worship Talos and rule our land like it’s yours, huh?” One of the soldiers stepped closer to the vampire.

Cosh looked up to the Nord. The young soldier was anxious about him, his heart beat fast like he wanted to do something. “How you rule your own country and worship whatever entity you choose to - is irrelevant to me.” He said in a calm tone, and the vampire thought a moment while the youngster tried to digest his words. But as that was all he had to say, he sidestepped them and walked down to the mine.

A Stormcloak guard stood at the entrance when Cosh approached the mine. The guard nodded sternly at him. “Don’t cause any trouble, Imperial.”

Cosh flicked his eyes on the man. “I’m just a mere traveler.” With that he opened the door and walked into the mine.

_But more than a mere traveler._

Cosh walked down the cavern and listened to the voices that came from ahead. A woman and a man. They were discussing about the day’s ore count. The man’s voice he recognized – it was the man from the campfire. The vampire had heard his thoughts so clear.

“Roggi?” He asked as came to the edge the of the torch light. The mortals at the table turned their heads to him. The woman frowned at him, but the man stood up.

_A Nord from the campfire._

“I am Roggi.” The Nord said. “What is it?”

Cosh looked sharply into Roggi’s eyes. “I have come on behalf of your dear inn keeper. Stop being stubborn. _Let the tab go._ ” His tone was smooth and all that made a mortal to obey his words. He watched Roggi scratch his neck and sigh.

“I guess you’re right. A Nord shouldn't be so proud to turn down a kind soul's generosity. Tell her I'll be fine.” Roggi frowned, but brightened up. “It’s getting late. Thank you for this, Imperial.”

Cosh nodded, turned around and walked back to the entrance while he listened to their quiet talking.

“Roggi, you’re becoming soft. You spend too much time in the mine.” the woman said with a chuckle. “You should get out and travel now that you don’t need to worry about the tab.”

“Perhaps you’re right. I wish I could travel some time, but Kynesgrove is my home.”

A cold smile spread on Cosh’s lips. A plan was forming in his mind. It wouldn’t take long before he’d make his move. But for now, he’d hunt. He’d come back for the Nord later.

The faint wind shifted the leaves in the trees and somewhere hooted an owl. Hunger nagged at him as he strolled on the hills. His steps were quiet as he stalked a lonely Bosmer, a hunter, that was returning to his camp with a fox on his shoulder.

_Feed…_

Cosh crept closer and reached out to grab the hunter’s small shoulder. With a quick hand movement, he threw the fox away with his other hand. The Bosmer’s anger flashed, the vampire sensed, as he tried to struggle free. Cosh grunted in amusement as he bent the mortal’s neck and fed.

He stopped before the elf was dead. His senses focused in alert. Something was wrong. He sensed someone nearby – not a mortal. His Beast howled an alertness as his senses focused. Cosh allowed the weakened Bosmer to flee. His Beast snarled in defense as someone tried to read his thoughts. He locked them tightly into the darkest corner of his mind.

Baring fangs, Cosh turned around.

Not far away from him, stood a man, seemingly of Nord origin. His armor was a mix of robes and plate, and a deep hood that shadowed most of the pale face. The undead eyes that gleamed looked at him. The pose hinted of nobility of some kind. His only weapon seemed to be ancient-looking dagger that was still on the man’s belt.

_One of my kind…_

Time seemed to slow as the two vampires stared at each other, observing one another. Light snow began to fall from the mountains. The wind pulled at their hoods and clothing.

The other vampire leaped toward Cosh, with his dagger shining in a shade of deep red.

Cosh had expected some kind of attack, but it came faster than he had anticipated. He shifted to dodge the assault, but he realized he was still a bit slow. The dagger hit his left pauldron. The other vampire snarled and renewed his assault – not giving a quarter for the younger vampire.

Cosh hissed back and kept dodging the best he could. He had barely time to reach for –

The ebony blade took the savage slash of the ancient dagger, just before Cosh’s face. His enemy – yes, that what was the other vampire was now to him – withdrew with a hiss. Cosh brought his blade in front of him, his cold eyes on the older vampire. His Beast kept snarling at the threat – a high threat.

Cosh knew his own weaknesses, he wasn’t powerful enough to finish it. He had only fed a little before he was interrupted so rudely! His blade was his only defense and it wasn’t nearly enough!

The vampire grunted and came with flashing speed at Cosh, pinning him down in the fresh snow. They thrashed a moment. The ebony blade fell somewhere nearby.

Cosh felt the ancient dagger strike his side and heard the chilling laughter. He tried to get free but his vampiric strength was weakening as he struggled. In the moment, he saw his enemy preparing to slash his neck – it spelled a final death.

His Beast screamed in panic and terror, and Cosh hadn’t known fear for so long a time as now. His every fiber screamed for survival. He wasn’t ready to die for good. He wasn’t powerful enough, but he had plans for it. And damn him twice if he’d give up now.

_I’m Cosh Mortius and I refuse to vanish!_

_His Beast suddenly howled for a blood thirst._

His free hand came up and grabbed the collar of the vampire, forcing him to fall on him, so that knife hand was rendered useless. His other hand came free – Cosh grabbed the head by the hair and bent it. His fangs sank in the vampire’s neck and fed on him. His hands held the enemy vampire tightly as he regained his blood, and something else with it.

The older vampire now screamed in terror, tried to get free before he, too, became too weak. But Cosh held him tightly until he had his fill.

Cosh pushed the weakened vampire off him and stood up. He looked around for his blade. It lay in the snow only a few steps away. He picked it up and turned to the weakened vampire.

“What have you done?” The voice was weak, but also cold, as the vampire looked to Cosh, who regarded him with an icy stare.

Cosh stepped closer to the vampire and decided he wouldn’t suffer more from this fiend. The ebony blade came down mercilessly, and the vampire’s head flew off. His body turned into ash soon after, leaving only the hollow armor in its place.

Cosh sighed in relief and looked at the clouded sky, closing his eyes for a moment. Then a strong power surge surprised him that he almost fell on his knees. He blinked even if he didn’t need to and looked at the hollow armor that would be his now. The power surge had left him feeling… powerful. Not immensely powerful, but there it was. His eyes flicked on the ash pile and hissed quietly.

_What were you?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The quiet chatter of Roggi and Iddra in the common room didn’t reach Cosh even as he sat in his rented room and was within earshot from them. He had other things to ponder over. The wound in his side the other night had been healed by the new found power that coursed through his blood now. It empowered his own, and Cosh felt like he had found something important that would help him to gain more power – to survive. But he still didn’t know who the vampire had been. Idly, he wondered how powerful he would become if he had drained the Nord vampire, but he shook his head.

_This is something that Julian might know. I must visit him at some point. I must find out the source of this new bloodline power._

The armor he had taken from the vampire fit like a glove. He felt comfortable in it. The hood was two layered and perfect against the cold. It was like it was made for him. Cosh cast mortal mask as he sensed someone coming to his room.

“Are you alright there?” Roggi’s voice came from the door frame. He stood at the threshold, looking at the vampire. “You’ve been sitting and staring the wall for some time now.”

Cosh turned his head to look at the man. The Nord would make a good thrall. Maybe he saw it from Roggi’s face – that friendly smile and slightly concerned eyes. The vampire knew well that he looked younger than the Nord. “I was thinking.” His voice was calm.

“Iddra said you looked shaken when you came back. Did something happen?” Roggi asked with a slight frown.

The vampire looked away. “That is not your concern.” It came out harsh and cold. _At least not yet_. It was his own problem and he wasn’t about to share it with anybody mortal yet.

“Alright then.” Roggi turned to Iddra at the counter. “I’ll head to the mine to check how things are there. See you later.”

Cosh listened to the footsteps going toward the door that opened, and Roggi was gone. He couldn’t forget about the fight with the vampire. Staying at Kynesgrove wasn’t safe either, he sensed. But he refused to leave without a thrall. The inn keeper looked at him from the door.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Iddra.”

His throat felt parched when he entered the mine. He’d need to feed soon, but first he’d need to talk to the Nord. The fact that they were alone in the mine made his lips curve in an anticipating smile. The calm humming of Roggi told the vampire that the man was in a good mood. That went well with his plans.

“Roggi?” Cosh approached the Nord at the table. It seemed that he was reading something.

The man looked up to the vampire and a smile spread on his lips. Cosh wondered why the Nord was in a joyful mood. It couldn’t be just his tab was forgiven, could it?

“Well, what brought you into the mine? Certainly not the ores.” Roggi chuckled.

“I heard you talking to the innkeeper about mead.” Cosh began while he kept his eyes on the man, “Could you tell me more of your childhood dreams while we walk around the mine?” His voice was smooth and enchanting, which he found out wasn’t necessary at all when Roggi’s eyes brightened up and beamed in excitement. But it was better to make sure than get an unwilling mortal to do his bidding.

“You want to know about mead?” Roggi stood up from the table. “I can tell you all I know. You know, they make the best mead in Riften.” And, they began to walk around the mine.

Roggi beamed and talked about the Black-Briar meadery in a dreamy tone and hoped he’d make brilliant mead by himself one day. Cosh listened even if he was bored of the subject. It was clear to him, that the man had tasted many meads. Mead made Roggi happy by the sound of him.

They stopped on the small ramp that barely lit in the torch light. They were alone. Only a few small rodents scurried in the walls. Roggi kept explaining something about mead. Cosh turned to the Nord. His face was partly shadowed as he stood back from the torch light. Still happy from the memories, Roggi looked to him just as the illusion faded from his face and left the vampiric eyes and pale skin in its place. The Nord didn’t seem to notice the difference, and so Cosh grabbed him by his shoulders, bent the Nord’s head and bit without drawing blood, but enough to taste it. The bite that binds Roggi to him – his thrall, his servant. A part of him wasn’t certain if it had worked, but it faded away as certainty hit him.

_My blood is over two hundred years old. The Baron, my friend, said something about this long ago._

_It will work._

He let go of the man, who seemed to be stunned and backed away as the change took hold of him. Cosh observed Roggi’s confused face which turned into fear then something of fearful obedience.

“What just happened? What did you do to me?” The Nord asked in a fearful tone. His eyes widened in fright as he saw what the young Imperial was in reality, but something told him that if he obeyed the vampire – he’d be alright. At least he hoped so.

“You’re my servant now. Can you use a sword or any weapon to defend yourself or me?” The vampire’s voice was cold and indifferent. Not that he needed someone to defend himself. A thrall must be able to defend themselves.

_Although, he’d be defenseless against the others of my kind._

“What? A weapon?” Roggi frowned as he tried to understand what was happening to him. “I… I can use sword and bow.”

“Good enough. We’ll leave soon. Gather your things.” Cosh nodded and turned to leave. He heard Roggi’s hesitated footsteps following him as he marched to the door.

Cosh didn’t intend to explain things before they were at his house. He led Roggi, who peered out into the night nervously as they crossed the bridge near Windhelm and moved swiftly on the road. Perhaps the man felt his alertness. Cosh deemed that it was the bond that they shared now, but he was certain that it couldn’t deliver everything. Roggi followed him, keeping a short distance.

They stopped to fight bandits at the Silent Moon’s camp, and the vampire began to feed on the last one barely alive. Roggi watched the feeding in disgust and fear that he turned away and threw up in the bushes.

“Gods! That’s disgusting.” he groaned, wiping his eyes.

Cosh looked calmly at him, then at the distant light on the horizon. Dawn was rising. “We’ll camp here for the day.” He walked to the middle section of the ruins and leaped near the door. Of course, he could feed off Roggi, when it was utterly necessary.

_Or a punishment._

Roggi made the campfire while Cosh read the bandit’s note on the table. It read something about a lost husband in a patrol fight and it was Ulfric Stormcloak’s fault, and a revenge would be meted out in one way or another. It was writing by a bitter woman who had joined the bandits that then targeted the Stormcloak patrols.

“Hmm…” Cosh hummed as he put the paper away, and looked to Roggi, who tried not to look at him directly. A cowering mortal before him… The fear kept alive and in order, so the vampire didn’t say anything.

_They must know their place if they want to live longer._

The campfire was burning strong when Cosh sat on the opposite bedroll. He sensed the man’s uneasiness around him.

“What… are you going to do to me?” Roggi asked carefully as he traced the edge of his fur cloak, so soft and comfy.

Cosh glanced at him. “You’re my servant.” He said it like it explained everything.

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Roggi prodded.

“Not yet.” The vampire’s voice was cold, and the Nord flinched at that. “Sleep.” Cosh looked away as if something was bothering him.

“No way! You might suck my blood and I will die!” Roggi snapped and then his eyes widened in horror, his heart raced. Had he angered the vampire just now? He’d die surely soon if not in the following seconds!

Cosh sighed as if he was tired. This wasn’t going to be easy. He needed his rest, too. The vampire laid down on the bedroll, hands behind his head. “Have it your way.” He closed his eyes.

Roggi couldn’t believe his ears. The vampire wasn't going to kill him, yet. It was one word that gave him fright. While fear still had a grip on him, the Nord considered the chance of escaping as he looked at the door. Even if he did manage to escape, somehow, he was certain that the vampire could find him. Roggi abandoned the idea of escaping. He looked down and brought his arms around him. He was trapped with this blood-sucking creature.

But then, the vampire had asked him if he could use weapons. Roggi frowned. Was the vampire in trouble? If he was, how was he able to help? His eyes found his ancient Nord bow next to him – it was a strong bow, and with proper arrows it could be just as lethal as a well sharpened sword. His own sword was a gift from a courageous half-Redguard man he had met once. The memory brought warmth in his chest. Idly he wondered where the man might be at the moment. That ancient sword was special to him.

Maybe…just maybe if he served his master well, he’d reward him in the end? His eyelids felt heavy as he finally laid down on the free bedroll, keeping his sword close to him. His eyes closed as he fell into slumber.

A cold smile crept on Cosh’s lips – he had heard every thought of Roggi. And at last, the quietness filled the cavern, apart from the cracking campfire.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Having the house in the mist in his sights, Cosh felt relieved even if he wasn’t certain of how safe it was inside the very house. He trudged toward the gate while his new thrall tried to keep up. The man was still scared and complained about something, but followed without rebelling. It was the blood bond – a strong bond between them. It was new to him as Roggi was his first thrall. It would also be his trial of patience as he had become used to walking the nights alone. Even the fields of Cyrodiil were much more peaceful than the stalking grounds of Skyrim. Cosh was well aware of himself being a new hunter in this cold and harsh land.

_But I never expected to have the need of a thrall._

He opened the gate and walked to the door. Without looking around, he sensed that no one had trespassed or even visited the area where the house stood. Not a grass or twigs of the small bush were disturbed.

“Where are we?” Roggi stopped at the gate. He looked around, looking tired and scared. It wasn’t a nice place where the creatures would jump at him at any moment.

Cosh opened the door with a key. The warmth greeting his pale skin and the sense of shelter was a welcomed feeling. “This is where we stay. Close the gate behind you, thrall.” He glanced at the man, who pulled the gate closed behind him and waited for him to go in. Cosh chuckled, turning around and walked inside.

Roggi looked around the first floor – it looked like a cozy cottage. Cozy, but also creepy from the outside. He just wasn’t sure of what was expected from him as he removed his fur cloak and put it on the wall rack. The vampire was looking at something at the small table. Roggi hesitated, but decided to sit on one of the chairs around the dining table.

Cosh turned to look at the thrall. His hood shadowed his face from the dimly lit sconces and a few candles on the table. He sensed Roggi’s fear, but settled in the opposite chair. He pulled his hood down and sighed. The man in the other chair flinched at his pale appearance and predatory eyes that almost looked directly into his own.

“Gods, you’re like from a nightmare!” Roggi gasped, grasping the armrests of the chair, looking for an escape.

_Futile attempt._

“We should be safe here, for now.” Cosh began but frowned as his thrall didn’t calm down even if he had tried to use a soothing tone. “ _Thrall!_ ” The vampire hissed, and the man froze in his seat, his eyes on him.

_Good, he’s paying attention._

“I’ll not harm you unless you give me a reason to.” He said in an annoyed tone. “I’ll have you to understand that under any circumstances you must not talk about me or even whisper to a soul that I’m what I am.” He stated coldly and waited until Roggi hesitantly nodded. “If you do, I’ll end you.” Cosh added and earned a sharp and fearful nod from the thrall. “Now, your task is about the house – keep guard while I rest. Take care of yourself, you can visit Morthal just before dusk, to buy necessities for yourself. If you see anyone approach the house, you’ll tell me immediately. When I leave the house, you’ll come along.”

Roggi nodded again, but wasn’t able to relax even if the vampire had diverted his gaze away from him. Something was bothering his master, but the Nord didn’t dare to ask yet. His stomach rumbled and the Nord wondered if there was food in the house.

Cosh sighed and stood up. He glanced at the thrall. “I’ll rest. You can see about the house.” With that he moved to the stairs and vanished into the second floor.

The following day went slowly for sleepy Roggi Knot-beard. He roamed the house making notes about what was needed while pondering about his new position. He prepared the fire place and sighed. “From a miner to a steward. I shouldn’t complain, but he’s a monster.” The Nord frowned as he stared into the fire. The vampire also looks so young. Roggi couldn’t imagine what might have happened to the young Imperial vampire nor did he dared to ask. Not this soon, no, he’d focus on staying alive.

Near dusk, Roggi left for Morthal for supplies. He strode across the swamp as fast as he could. He never had been in Morthal or the swamps, which seemed to be creepier than he had heard. The smallest sound of a critter diving into water made the Nord wary.

At the town, he briskly walked to the general store that was kept in the same building as the Thaumaturgist's Hut. He deemed that he’d have to buy food stuffs for several days – just for himself. He expects me to take care of myself, Roggi thought frowning at nothing while he picked bread and meat from the shelf. He then turned to Lami at the counter. “I’d like to buy a few potions of cure disease.”

The backpack weighed on his back as he made his way back to the house. He cursed that he had to trudge through the swamp to get to the house. Oh, how he hoped that the vampire hadn’t awoken yet, that he’d have time to settle the food stuffs and have a moment for himself. Please, be still asleep, Roggi thought as he opened the door, and then his heart sank.

Cosh was sitting on the chair, his back to Roggi. He had sensed his thrall steps away from the house. All those hopeful thoughts of him being still asleep, amused him. He moved his head enough to side-glance at the Nord. “Close the door.” He gestured with his hand, and waited for Roggi to unpack the food stuffs.

He knew the Nord wanted to know about what happened to him, but Cosh did not want to talk about that. He didn’t want to talk about his past, even if he often thought of Orimo and his wisdom. The high elf was a high wizard or something like that by now. A slight smile crept on the vampire’s lips but it faded away. He had to focus on the current task and that was planning ahead for a few nights. Visiting Julian was a priority.

Roggi put the backpack away and sat down opposite the vampire. The fire place was warming the house as he listened to the fire crackling. “Um, how should I call you?”

“Cosh.” The vampire replied in a neutral tone, without looking back. He didn’t care about titles – petty titles were for the nobility and the royals. Calling himself a master didn’t feel right either. He was master to no one and servant to no one. But the man sitting near him made his hunger snarl. He resisted the urge to leap at the Nord and feed.

Roggi nodded. “Cosh.” It was nothing, but a soft whisper. “What are you planning for tonight?” He looked away when the vampire turned his eyes to him. Those dreadful eyes! It was like as if Oblivion looked back at him if he looked too long. He shook his head to shake away the bad image.

_This isn’t going well._ Cosh leaned back in the chair. “You have to get used to this.” He wasn’t going to use his mask just for the Nord, and about the plans – he wasn’t sure yet because the Nord had interrupted his moment.

_Feed…_

Cosh closed his eyes for a moment. His hunger wasn’t going to wait for much longer – he’d need to get out and go hunting. “It’s not wise to go asking about one’s plans. Know this, I’m going to go outside for a while, and I want you to sharpen your sword and make sure you’re fit for fighting.”

“Are we going to battle soon?” Roggi asked and managed to look at the vampire. He was certain that chillness radiated from the vampire when he had spoken.

“No, but we might have to fight on our way.” Cosh stood up and turned around for the door. “Be ready to leave.” Then he was gone to hunt.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cosh walked at a brisk pace along the river’s edge. His mind was set for a goal, which was meeting with Julian, and he hoped that the elder vampire would have an answer for the vampire that had attacked him. If there were a bigger vampire scheme going on, he would want to know of it. Rather sooner than later. As if Movarth hadn’t been enough trouble. Behind him, the Nord coughed up.

“There seems to be some sort of a camp ahead.” Roggi said as he tried to keep up.

“Bandits.” The vampire stated in a low tone. He had sensed them already. Even if he had fed earlier, he needed some more. Cosh had chosen this way because he wanted to see Roggi in action.

“Are we going to fight them?” The Nord asked as he realized they were walking straight toward it, from the side. They had passed Dead Men’s Respite earlier.

“Yes.” Cosh replied without looking. “I trust you’re ready.” He heard Roggi muttering a plea for a blessing from Talos – it made him grimace, his hand fisted. It was one thing the vampire would have to get used to, or perhaps there was something he could do about it. Each time he heard a wretched divine’s name, it invoked a memory that he wanted to forget, and then he remembered how much he hated them!

It had happened one night when it had turned around for him.

***

He had been strolling on a seemingly calm Cyrodiil night. He passed Fort Virtue and meant to pray at the Wayshrine of Dibella. He used to pray at the wayshrines of the Nine since he had become the Knight-Commander of the Knights of the Nine. It was what he did each night when he patrolled around the land and feeding once a night. It seemed enough and he was oddly content.

And that night was no different until he approached the beautiful structure made for Dibella. He took a step toward it and froze on his place. The Wayshrine was close by but out of his reach. Cosh frowned first but then a huge pressure took over him. A furious growl filled his mind and it felt like something was breaking apart. He didn’t know what was happening, only he felt an immense power waking up in him and spread to every corner of his being. It was so immense that he cowered.

_This has gone on long enough!_ the Voice growled to him.

_No more praying!_

_You’re nothing but a pawn to them!_

_You’re a vampire!_

_Not a pathetic knight-commander for them!_

Cosh tried to draw breath but winced instead. The creaking was louder now and he thought he’d go deaf from it. He fell on his knees from the pressure and held his head.

_It ends tonight, and we’ll be free from their grasp!_

_They have done nothing but lied to you!_

_Used you!_

_Become what you truly are!_

_Forsake the wretched divines!_

_For you are Cosh Mortius, a vampire, a child of the night._

Cosh screamed in terror as a loud noise filled his mind. He feared that he’d break apart. The noise continued on until it reached its peak of crashing and shattering.

The blessing that the divines had put on him, before he had become a vampire, shattered!

Then it had become quiet. Cosh grunted as he struggled to get on his feet. He briefly wondered what had happened – he no longer felt the divines on him. No, there was something else now. Something that felt right. A hiss escaped from between his fangs.

Freedom.

The vampiric powers that had been dampened by the blessing returned to their full extent, and Cosh found himself very ravenous. When had he last fed? He couldn’t remember.

_Feed…_

It wasn’t a command. No, it was him, in every sense of a vampire. His head turned to the road as he sensed an Imperial soldier coming down the road. A cold smile crept on Cosh’s lips as he smelled the blood. He leaped toward the man.

Cosh held the soldier and sank his fangs into the soldier’s flesh greedily and drained him. A moment later he desecrated the wayshrine of Dibella with blood and left the dead man on it. The vampire growled in fury. He was no one’s servant no more! He now had been believed that what he had done by his free will had been all the divines’ work to keep him in control.

Cosh hissed as he decided to head straight to Skingrad. And, he had believed in the love of Mara – for she had spoken to him first - while it was a fucking lie! The vampire hated and loathed the wretched divines with every dead fiber of his being.

No more!

…

***

“Hey…? Why did we stop?” Roggi frowned. He stood a few steps away from the vampire, who just stopped walking and stared at the air. For a moment the Nord thought he had said something wrong and the vampire was thinking of punishing him. The air around them chilled which made Roggi’s skin prickle. He rubbed his arms to drive away the chillness.

The vampire sensed the bandits again. The scent of blood made him hunger. The anger that the memory caused for him lingered. Cosh looked over his shoulder to the thrall and said in a cold tone, “Do not ever whisper the divine’s names in my presence. Understood?” The man blinked in confusion then nodded to him. “Good. Now…” He looked toward Robber’s Gorge. “We’ll fight.” He freed the ebony blade from its scabbard and strode toward the camp. Several beating hearts and veins sang their sweet song in a chorus for him – to feed. He’d feast and see the Nord fighting alongside him. A cold smile crept on his lips as he neared the first bandit that shouted something at him.

The ebony blade slashed down in savage curve, and the bandit screamed as the wound in his chest begin to bleed. The blade, still slick with blood, slashed down in an arc, ending the bandit. Cosh hissed and dashed to the next bandit who promised death for him.

Roggi stared in awe at the speed and the work of the vampire. The bandits wouldn’t have a chance against his master. The vampire had leaped toward the second bandit before the first one had fallen on the ground. Such speed! He wouldn’t even know if Cosh decided to end him too. An arrow flew by, and Roggi drew his bow from his back, notched a dwarven arrow, aimed at the bandit on the ramp and held his breath before he let the arrow fly. It landed on the bandit’s chest. He hadn’t had time to feel anything as he rushed after the vampire, realizing he would have to circle around for the gate.

Cosh struck down the bandit and knelt to feed from him. The wooden fence gave moderate cover for him. He sensed the thrall going for the gate – it was just fine for him. He stood up and leaped on the few rocks he’d seen before, and disappeared into the mist.

The vampire appearing in the midst of the bandit camp caused chaos among then. Shouts of anger and panic rose in the night air. He grunted as he felt an arrow fly and struck on his shoulder; at the same time, he saw one bandit on the wooden ramp falling down with an arrow in his chest. Cosh hissed and leaped toward the bandit with the battle axe. Again, he was shouted at, “I’ll gut you like a fish!”

The Ebony blade swung in its savagery as it slashed at the man. The staggered bandit cursed and renewed his attack until he felt something wet on his lower body, he looked down in disbelief at his wounded belly and collapsed on the ground.

Cosh cast his frost cloud at the rushing mob of the remaining bandits. All the time sensing that Roggi was close by, and the bandit at the gate fell down by the Nord’s sword. Cosh gave an approving nod even if Roggi didn’t see it. He tightened his grip on his sword and shot a baleful look the bandits – a cold, hungry gaze. It was dreadful enough to set some men back away in a whimper. A mortal mind can only take so much of it.

“What are you waiting for? Kill him!” The bandit chief bellowed from his shack. “I want his black sword!”

With renewed courage, the bandits charged at the vampire, just when Roggi appeared from the side and slashed the bandit near him dead. Cosh smiled his cold smile as he gripped his blade tighter. The air chilled and he summoned mist around him. He trusted Roggi to know what to do.

After bloodied dead bandits lay on the ground, Cosh leaped to the bandit chief’s shack where they struggled for a moment. The vampire forced the big man against the wall after he’d taken the large mace out of his hands. He stared into the man’s eyes. “The ebony blade is mine alone, it has no other master. It is older than you, mortal.” He didn’t wait for an answer and forced the man’s head aside while the bandit tried to push him away, and Cosh sank his fangs into the tough skin.

“I’ll guard around.” Roggi said and turned around for he had followed the vampire just in case, and he didn’t want to see the feeding as it still sickened him. Instead, his eyes observed the camp – what a bloody mess they had made. Then on the outside of the camp, seemingly it was quiet. I’ll guess we’ll fight often. “Now would be good to taste some mead.” he mused to himself.

They searched the camp for any supplies they might need on the road. Cosh fed from those bandits that were barely alive, and then Cosh resumed the march.

When they arrived at Rorikstead, Cosh stopped and looked to Roggi. “I’ll leave you here. Go to the Inn and have your mead.” he said in a neutral tone.

“What? What about you?” Roggi asked. Even if he was happy about the mead break, something told him that the vampire was troubled.

“I’ll need to visit a friend. Wait here, thrall.” Cosh replied and continued the walk alone. He knew Roggi would stare at his back in disbelief, but honestly, it was better that way as he didn’t know how Julian would react if he’d bring a thrall to the hideout.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The atmosphere around the hideout seemed somewhat calm when Cosh approached the entrance. He didn’t know what to expect but hoped Julian would have answers. He needed to know everything that was happening in vampire circles even if he himself didn’t want to get involved.

_Unless I am already somehow._

Just when he was about to go in, someone rushed out; and they would have collided if it wasn’t for Cosh, who side-stepped in time. The vampire stopped on his tracks and looked at him.

“Cosh Mortius.”

“Zeno.” Cosh nodded. The older vampire seemed to be troubled by something, but Cosh didn’t pry.

“Here to see Julian?” Zeno asked as he brushed his clothes.

“Yes,” the younger vampire replied.

“Well, he’s inside. Now, excuse me, I’m going to hunt,” Zeno said and strode into the night.

Cosh waited for a moment before turning to go in. Whatever bothered Zeno, he’d hear it from Julian. He descended into the first room where Astia was reading a book. She heard him coming and looked to the younger vampire. She frowned at his new armor and gave a curious look at him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Cosh Mortius.” she greeted him. “Julian thought you’d gone away for good.”

Cosh tried to determine if Astia’s tone was deceitful or not, but couldn’t say either way. He nodded. “Nice to see you well, Astia. If I was leaving for good, I’d tell your master.” She gave him a smile and went back to reading.

Cosh strode the few steps up to the main room. He glanced around and noticed Julian taking a few steps toward him while Cania was working on alchemy.

“Cosh! You return to us. I trust all is well with you.” Julian said like the younger vampire was his lost kin or something. He, too, noticed the new armor on Cosh and frowned. “Come in. Have a seat. I can sense something is troubling you.”

_They all look at my armor like they recognize it._

“Julian.” Cosh nodded and walked to a free chair, sitting down. “You could say that.” He waited for Julian to have a seat before continuing and looked at him.

“Tell me.” Julian prompted in a soothing tone once he sat comfortably in his chair.

Cosh sighed. “I was attacked by a vampire while I was trying to feed. I don’t know what I have done to deserve this.” He leaned back in the chair. The memory of the attack was still fresh in his mind.

“What did he look like?” Julian asked while he studied the younger vampire.

Cosh began to describe the vampire and told what had transpired in detail, but left out how he had killed the enemy.

The elder vampire’s frown deepened as he listened to Cosh.

“I feared as much.” Julian nodded, averting his gaze. He fell quiet for a moment. Cosh waited for seemingly bad news and tried to think of every possible outcome - which wasn’t much given that he didn’t know the scheme.

The elder vampire met Cosh’s eyes again. “You faced a Volkihar vampire,” He said in a serious tone.

Cania gasped at the alchemy table and a promising potion broke in her hands. She mumbled an apology, and Astia gasped in the other room and dropped her book on the ground. Tension grew among them, but Cosh couldn’t understand why. He only sensed their fear and wariness toward the Volkihar as it was mentioned.

“A Volkihar vampire?” Cosh inquired.

“They are an ancient and dominant clan here in Skyrim.” Julian nodded. “They aren’t easily killed. Also, that armor you wear is part of them. How exactly did you kill him? I’m in awe that you’re still around, Cosh.”

Cosh weighed what he just heard, and Julian seemed to be genuinely surprised, but also worried. It was true that the Volkihar vampires were strong as he had been almost given a final death. It had been a desperate fight on his end. A fight that the young vampire didn’t want to repeat any time soon.

_I need to get stronger._

_Powerful._

He hesitated to tell how he had killed the vampire. Cosh didn’t know why. Was it that Julian was an elder vampire, or that what the vampire had said; what have you done? He had always fed on the other vampires as a last resort so far, but now there was another reason, too. Since he had fed on Movarth, he had noticed a power surge in him, and it had felt good. The same had happened with the Volkihar vampire, but the surge had been more powerful. He wanted more of it. Cosh finally looked to Julian. “I fed on him enough to get strength back, then I slashed his head off.” He said bluntly, feeling no shame at all. Why should he? It was his way of survival.

Julian shifted as if he was in discomfort, his lips parted as if he was going to gasp. He stared at the young vampire in disbelief, then frowned. “You fed on a Volkihar vampire? That is monstrous among our kind, Cosh, but I can see that it’s your only way of survival. Most of us won’t do it.” The elder vampire brought his hand to rub his chin. “I just hope whoever you killed wasn’t important to the Volkihar court.”

“You speak of them as if you know them.” Cosh said and relaxed a bit. He didn’t really seek acceptance from anyone, but he felt a sudden relief when the elder vampire didn’t judge him.

_Are we acquaintances now?_

“I believe we’re friends or allies now, so I can tell you that I and others here were part of the court.” Julian said in a neutral tone. “Though, I don’t miss them at all. We fell into a disagreement and that’s about it. We left and made a nice hideout here.”

Cosh nodded. “You wouldn’t tell them that…” He fell quiet and looked away.

The Elder vampire stood up and stepped in front of the younger vampire. “Look at me, Cosh. We’re outcasts here, I wouldn’t tell Lord Harkon what you did.” He paused to touch Cosh’s cheek ever so lightly as he smiled. “You’re my friend now and I’ve taken to a liking you, my friend. Take my hideout as your sanctuary.”

Cosh didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected this to happen. He certainly didn’t see it coming either. The elder vampire seemed to care for him which was unexpected. Maybe he’d find some comfort in Julian, but he wasn’t sure if Julian help if the need would arise. “Thank you, Julian. I appreciate our friendship.” He stood up.

“That armor really suits you.” Julian smiled as they shook hands. “Let’s hope they don’t start a war with you.”

Cosh put a brief smile on his face. “I really don’t know why he attacked me. I haven’t seen him before either.”

Julian nodded as he stepped back. “Hmm. Let me know if you get assaulted again. I might be able to gather some information. Going so soon?”

“I left my thrall in a village.” Cosh found himself saying.

“I understand.” The elder vampire nodded. “Travel safe, Cosh.”

Cosh left the hideout and strode back to Rorikstead. The newfound friendship with Julia’s lot confused him. He didn’t know why Julian has taken to like him. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing after all.

And he knew the name of his enemy now – the Volkihar court. They had targeted him, and that Cosh wouldn’t forget, but he wouldn’t go after them.

_But they have strength and power… Hmm._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Roggi sipped some mead and ate grilled rabbit with his other hand while he watched more or less discreetly how the hoodless vampire paced around the study; walking with troubled face, scowling that revealed his fangs, stopping in thoughts and then walking again.

The Nord put the bottle on the table and wiped his hands with a cloth. Taking a deep breath, Roggi straightened himself, looking to the vampire. “Cosh?”

The thrall’s voice disturbed his thinking, and Cosh glanced at the man. It was obvious to him that Roggi would have questions, but how could he answer them while they eluded him as well? Cosh crossed his arms on his chest. It appeared to him as though thrall felt his agitation.

“Is there something I can help with?” the thrall asked, his face serious. “I can almost feel something is amiss.”

Cosh tilted his head. It had not occurred to him that the thrall would help somehow since he kept his problems his own. But if the trouble was coming to him, it would come also for the thrall. Cosh frowned.

_I’m not a complete monster._

He heard his Beast howling laughter at him, but he ignored it. The vampire stepped closer to the table and looked at the man. His words came carefully and weighed, “I may have made some enemies.”

Roggi frowned in turn. “Are they like you?”

The vampire nodded and began to pace again – between the study and the staircase. His voice was calm, but still cold. “They are older and more powerful than me. They target me, but you must find ways to protect yourself because I can’t guarantee that you wouldn’t die.” It felt odd to advise a mortal, but then again Cosh needed him alive. It would be a real annoyance to find another thrall if this one died.

“So,” Roggi coughed, “cure disease potions, and a couple of scrolls of protection circle for starters,” he said thoughtfully. He reached for the mead. The man needed his chug of bravery.

Cosh walked to the chair next to the study and sat down in it. A frustrated groan rose from his chest and he closed his eyes for a moment.

_Orimo, I would need your bright wisdom now more than ever._ _But I think you wouldn’t know much about vampires. And I can’t tell everything to Roggi._

“What about your protection?” Roggi’s voice reached him, and the question’s suddenness startled him. He looked to the thrall who was writing a note. “I know you’re a vampire and all, but since they are more powerful as you said…” The Nord continued, but the vampire lost the end of it. What were his defenses? He looked at his pale palms and sensed his whole being – he had been able to end other vampires, but when it came to his older kind… Cosh scowled. He had been able to end Movarth and the Volkihar vampire only with his Beast. He had almost died then, so did he have any protection? “I have nothing against them,” he said quietly, realizing how open and vulnerable he was. If he didn’t allow Beast to help, he’d be shredded into pieces.

_But we both know that you enjoy shredding them with me._

_Feed…_

_I have some allies now, but I can’t always rely –_

_Feed…_

Cosh shook his head as his thoughts trailed. His hunger growled. The vampire stood up and looked to the thrall. “Go to Morthal and buy whatever you need. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Do you need something?” Roggi asked as he looked back to the vampire.

Cosh thought a moment. “A journal, if they have one.” Then he pulled his hood on and vanished from the door.

In the dead of the next night, the cold bit distantly at Cosh’s skin as he trudged in the snow. Even if he had his fur coat on, the night still felt colder than before. His pace slowed down, and the vampire didn’t like it. The College of Winterhold was still far away, and they’d have to find a shelter for the day. It would be a better option, though, to travel in the daylight if he wanted to avoid any encounter with other vampires. Cosh scowled. No, they’d walk in the night when he’d be most alert.

“We’re soon at Nightgate Inn.” Roggi said, hoping that they would rest until the next evening. “A warm fire would feel good. It’s really cold out here.” he added with a hopeful tone.

“We’ll go there.” Cosh said, looking ahead for the inn. He sensed the thrall’s joyous heartbeat as well as heard the relieved sigh. “But no mead.”

Roggi looked down with twisted lips. “Okay. I’ll just settle for some hot tea. The inn just a bit further down the road.” Roggi sighed.

The warmth of the inn welcomed them when they opened the door. Not a soul in sight, except for the inn keeper who walked from the side room, and a lonely man who slept on the furs in the corner. It suited the vampire just fine. Fewer mortals to mutter their problems and misery. Cosh glanced at the thrall. “Pay for the room.” He then looked into the fire and cast mortal mask on himself while the man went to talk to the inn keeper.

The quietness filled the inn once Roggi has gone to sleep for the end of the night. Cosh sat on the chair, lost in his thoughts. According to the thrall, they’d reach Winterhold the next night. Hopefully the mages would have something to help his thrall against the other vampires. As for himself, Cosh wanted to see if they could teach him more about destruction magic. The frost cloud wasn’t going to be enough against the elder vampires, or anyone really. He needed more leverage in the coming battles.

The vampire’s eyes fell on the sleeping thrall. The sight reminded him of Orimo, when they had been camping in a Ayleid ruin, and he had kept watch over the sleeping elf. Orimo had been injured and needed to rest.

_Orimo… I should’ve asked your help when I had the chance._

A sigh escaped from the vampire’s lips. He’d head to Summerset Isles at some point after he’d found a way how to become stronger.

_I’ll find a way…_

_Feed…_

Cosh walked to the man who slept in the corner. He knelt down and fed just enough that it sustained him for the next day.

The College of Winterhold stood big and magnificent in the distance within the snow storm. For a brief moment, Cosh wondered if it was anything like the Mages Guild back in Cyrodiil. But this College seemed to be bigger than the guild he’d been in. Hopefully these mages would be able to help him.

Cosh felt a tinge of relief when they marched towards the town. He cast mortal mask just before the first guard saw them coming. It seemed that the town had suffered some sort of a disaster from the looks of it. He stopped in front of the inn and looked to Roggi. “You can stay here and rest. I’ll go to look at the College,” he said in a neutral tone.

“Alright,” Roggi nodded with a smile. The vampire eyed the thrall for a moment longer. The man probably wanted to see some mages, but Cosh needed him to be out of his way. The Nord probably would be happy to get some mead for himself.

The vampire felt the Nord’s eyes on his back as he headed to the College. He climbed the few stairs onto the bridge that led to the College until a high elf stopped him.

“Stop there! I’m Faralda, the gate keeper. This is the entry point to the College of Winterhold. What do you seek here?” she asked the vampire.

Cosh sighed. “I’ve come to seek knowledge of destruction magick.” He noticed the smirk on the elf’s lips, but ignored it.

“I see. That kind of knowledge exists here, I assure you. Wield it faithfully, and a few can withstand you.” Faralda nodded. “I need you to perform a test. Cast an ice spike at the ground before me.” She stepped back, leaving a small space between them.

Cosh prepared the spell in his hand and cast the ice spike on the ground with a crunching sound. It laced the spot where it had it with biting cold layer and the spike reminded them how deadly it would have been if the target had been a mortal.

“You show great promise.” Faralda said, looking at the vampire. “You’ll fit right in my class, which begins at two in the afternoon. Allow me to escort you to the College yard, from there talk to Mirabelle.” She then turned to lead the way.

Cosh rolled his eyes at the elf’s back before following her. The College looked almost majestic, but the bridge that was nearly destroyed looked precarious to walk on. Faralda lit the bridge joints with mage light and explained something about the Great Collapse that happened in the past; but the vampire was only half listening to it.

He was left at the edge of the yard that was dominated by a statue of some wizard in front of a magical light well, and some snowberry bushes dotted around its center. When Cosh walked closer to the entrance, he heard a high elf tone of importance – which he knew well. His eyes found a Breton woman with a gilded black robed man.

_Thalmor._

Cosh would recognize them from anywhere. A cold smile crept on his lips. It had been a while since the previous Thalmor mage, but Cosh remembered how their blood tasted. He vaguely heard what the Breton was saying – an advisor? The vampire had doubts about that, but he waited until the Thalmor left.

The Breton gestured him to come closer. “Did Faralda send you? If so, welcome to the College of Winterhold. I’m Mirabelle Ervine and I deal with day-to-day business on behalf of the Arch-Mage Savos Aren.”

Cosh followed Mirabelle around while she showed him the living quarters and the Hall of the Elementals, where Tolfdir was teaching his class about wards. The vampire sighed. Instead going to Saarthal with the others, Cosh went to see Faralda’s class.

During the following days, he studied and trained destruction magick with J’zargo, who boasted that he’d be the best wizard of destruction ever. Cosh rolled his eyes at the cat’s boast. Faralda gave them a nod of approval for their progress. Once in a while Cosh went to check on Roggi and told him to keep his ears open.

Cosh kept an eye on the Thalmor who wandered around the college doing the same thing as he did. There was a huge orb in the Hall of the Elements, radiating some kind of power, and of course Ancano was interested in it. The vampire also sensed the distress of the older mages, and Cosh knew he had to do something. Not for them, but for himself.

The following evening, Cosh left a note on Thalmor’s bed, and then walked to the tower through the Arcaneum. It was away from the prying eyes and was a somewhat secluded place. He looked into the snowy horizon from the edge, and waited.

The hunger grew as the vampire hissed into the darkening night. His training in frost and shock spells had been developing nicely, but more training would be ahead. He would have time for it – he wasn’t going anywhere until he had the means to defend himself.

_But in order to become stronger and powerful, I need blood._

It had to be both Thalmor mage and Volkihar blood that would make him what he needed to be.

The door to the tower top opened, and the Thalmor advisor stepped out into the cold night. The wind pulled at his robes and chilled his face.

“What it is you wanted to talk about with me? Is this about the Orb?” Ancano asked in a seemingly calm tone as he closed the door behind him. “And, why at this hour? Out here no less.”

Cosh didn’t move, but shifted slightly. “I didn’t expect to find your kind here,” he said in a cold tone, watching the horizon and sensing everything from the mer; annoyance, frustration and that lust to know about the Orb. Power. His mortal mask started to fade away. It didn’t matter – only the Thalmor was here, with him.

“Excuse me?” Ancano frowned. “Aren’t you a student here? You shouldn’t talk like that, boy.” The warning rang in his tone. His face twisted in irritation. “Face me and tell me if you have any information about the Orb.”

Cosh stepped away from the edge and turned around slowly, his vampiric eyes staring at the mer. “I’m no more a student than you are an advisor. _Thalmor_.” The mer stared at him, anger and fear flashing in his eyes, and his body tensed. Oh, did he hear that quickened heartbeat? “I left Cyrodiil to get away from Thalmor, but I never expected to find your kind here. You swarm like ants.” Cosh continued, knowing that Ancano would attack any at moment.

“What? The Thalmor frowned, his hands fisting. “Cyrodiil? How? I…” His hand opened; fingers formed a claw as the mer charged a spell. “You won’t get away with this!” He cast a lightning spell at the vampire.

Cosh had seen the slightest hand movement before the spell had appeared, and he shifted away from the shocking spell. He’d let Ancano vent his anger and wait for the moment when the mer exhausted himself. Or, would be it better to let Ancano come at him in his hottest anger?

Cosh avoided the shock spells that the mer cast so eagerly at him. But then Ancano changed his tactic and cast a fireball instead. Unexpectedly, it hit his left arm and part of his side, and the vampire hissed as he tried to get the flames off him.

_Feed!_

_Thalmor blood!_

Ancano prepared for the next spell when the vampire vanished from his sight. Only a faint mist was left. The mer looked hastily around at the top of the tower. Yes, he was facing a damned vampire! Not a living person like he used to deal with. A shiver ran down his spine, his throat dry. A Thalmor agent of his status shouldn’t feel fear, but there it was. The top of the tower had turned into something else. The situation was getting out of control, like the sand falling through his fingers. How long it had been since the vampire vanished? The vampire sensed how the Thalmor shivered in fear, fearing for his life.

It was time.

Cosh appeared from the mist, in front of a nerve-broken Ancano, who tried to steel himself and cast magick – only to find his hand didn’t obey, his breath got stuck in his throat. A cold smile spread on the vampire’s lips as he grabbed the mer by the throat as he stared into his eyes. _“Kneel.”_ His voice was nothing, but a cold whisper. A demand at that.

Ancano shivered and resisted, but with gritted teeth he knelt down. The vampire smiled coldly, sensing the palpable fear inside the mer. After all the mer was just a mortal, who stared at him with widened eyes, and Cosh stared back with his own vampiric eyes that hungered for blood.

_One less Thalmor to haunt us, Orimo._

“I’ve fed on Thalmor before. Since your kind assaulted Cyrodiil. Tens of tens I fed on them. They’re my favorite.” He gave a cold smile that revealed the tips of his fangs. He bent the mer’s head aside and sank his fangs into Ancano’s flesh. The Thalmor let out a weak cry for help. Rich and sweet blood of power told a tale of a well-bred family tree, but it was brief as the mer’s last thought presented itself.

_There are more of us, monster!_

Cosh hummed as he licked his lips and pushed the now-drained Ancano away. He reveled at the taste a while longer. A low growl rose from his chest as he sensed a small power surge. The vampire closed his eyes for a moment.

_Need more!_

He looked around, thinking. He then knelt down to search Ancano’s robes for anything that revealed why he’d said “there are more of us.” He did find a folded letter which he quickly eyed and slid into his own clothing.

The corpse needed to be disposed. The top of the towers was training grounds, so that wouldn’t do. Cosh grabbed the body and walked to the edge that was facing away from the college grounds. He gathered his strength and tossed the Thalmor over the edge.

There were rumors that Ancano had another Thalmor companion within the college, and Cosh went to look for him, feeling empowered by the blood.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The College had been quieter since Ancano had disappeared mysteriously; the training lessons continued as if nothing had happened. The elder wizards and the Arch-Mage were relieved as far as the vampire could sense. The Thalmor agent’s companion had disappeared as well, and no one suspected Cosh for it.

Except Savos Aren, who cast a long look at him while they met at the Arcaneum under Urag’s watchful presence, and gave him an almost visible nod – it was an unofficial thanks, no one needed to know. The vampire didn’t know how the elder wizard would know, but as long as the mer didn’t go talking about it to anyone he’d let the Arch-Mage be.

Cosh finished writing his letter for Faralda and folded it. His training wasn’t complete, but he felt he was ready to move on. Shock and Frost spells had become prominent when he cast them. His frost cloud spell had gotten more intensity; which he found out by one evening when J’zargo had found him at the tower top training on his own, and the cat got caught in the spell. The cat had yelped in panic and fallen onto the ground, shaking like a leaf and hissed at him, “Is this the way you challenge your fellow mage, huh? J’zargo will show you!” Cosh had remembered that fire spells were the cat’s favorite, but he couldn’t escape from the challenge which J’zargo had wanted for days.

The duel had ended fast when Faralda had found them; J’zargo casting fireballs toward Cosh, who tried to avoid them and cast ice spikes toward the cat. The high elf’s anger had radiated from her and she had threatened them both with expulsion from the college. But the vampire had convinced her that he wasn’t going to harm J’zargo, while the cat intended to burn him to crisp – at least he felt like that. Faralda ended up giving them a dire warning then leaving the tower top. Cosh had glared at the cat before leaving.

The vampire couldn’t help, but smirk at the memory. The cat stayed away from his room and avoided him like plague now. J’zargo might feel the biting cold in his bones forever – a cold chuckle left the vampire’s lips. It amused him to no end. Still, he stood up and began to gather his minimal belongings: a few books and some spell scrolls he had bought from the elder mages. He still needed to buy a few more scrolls for his thrall.

With backpack packed, Cosh looked for Colette Marence, and found her inside the Arcaneum talking with Urag. They both turned their heads to him; the female mage smiled at him while the Orc settled with a nod.

“Hello Cosh,” Colette greeted him. “How are your studies going?”

“Nearly completed.” Cosh decided to keep his answers short – the fewer questions the better. Colette nodded to him.

“That’s great,” she said and then noticed his backpack. “It’s a shame you’re leaving. I’d think you’d have been great with restoration, but of course I wish you good luck in your path, wherever that may lead.” Her tone saddened toward the end.

Urag grunted. “Skyrim could use more healers.”

“Actually, I was looking to buy some restoration scrolls like circle of protection, Heal Other, Turn Lesser Undead and Bane of the Undead,” the vampire listed up, and Colette’s eyes widened.

“Oh!” she gasped.

“Sounds like you’re going to some dangerous places and fight the undead.” Urag frowned, leaning onto the counter. The Orc’s eyes studied the vampire. “Are you well-equipped?”

_Not as nearly as I wish to be._

_But this is the best I can do._

Cosh managed to keep his face still, hiding every emotion that threatened to surface. He did not need them to know what he was up to, but their concern as fellow mages was similar to what he had received from Orimo. It was comforting. Cosh blinked so that he didn’t seem to stare. “As well as I can be,” he sighed, and looked to Colette.

“Yes, of course. I have some of them and I’ll give you a discount,” the female mage said.

“I’ll buy all of them.” Cosh nodded.

Later when he walked down the stairs to the entry hall, Faralda saw him and strode to him. So much from leaving in secret; Cosh would have preferred to leave without talking to the high elf. He sensed a lecture coming before she opened her mouth.

“Cosh. Trying to leave without telling me a goodbye? Your training isn’t finished yet.” Faralda looked at him, concern shone through her eyes and a frown crowned her forehead.

The vampire put a polite smile and took a letter from his clothing. “Faralda. I wanted to thank you for the training and valuable information.” He handed the letter to her. “I must go and finish training elsewhere. You have been a good mentor. Is J’zargo still the same?”

The high elf took the letter from the vampire. “He still flinches upon even hearing your name.”

Cosh stifled a chuckle that threatened to push through his lips and settled for a smirk instead.

Faralda slid the letter to her pocket and looked to the vampire, placing her hands on his shoulders. “But wherever you go, be careful, Cosh. It seems we live in dire times.” Then she gazed at him for brief moment. The vampire’s smirk disappeared as he felt the slightest tremble from her as if Faralda was going to sob. He in turn tried to not to fall for the blood that pulsed in her artery. It was tempting. But then she let go of him and stepped back. “Here is my parting gift to you. Goodbye, Cosh Mortius.” She pulled a tome from her robes and gave it to him.

Cosh watched the high elf walk away to the Hall of the Elements, wondering what she meant by “dire times.” He sighed as he glanced at the cover of the tome – Tome of Frost Cloak, it read.

_Thank you, Faralda._

He strode through the town with renewed mortal mask. It seemed as though the people hadn’t heard any rumors from the college. The guards seemed to be on edge for some reason as Cosh strode past them. He intended to return to Morthal after fetching his thrall from the inn, and plan further.

_I wonder if Julian has news by now._

They approached a fort that seemed to be habited by the bandits. They had put some lazy looking guards near the gate and there was one archer at the small ramp. Cosh sensed five heartbeats ahead of them. It shouldn’t be too hard to fight them as the night became darker and colder toward the midnight. Of course, they could sneak by, but the scent of blood called him. He wouldn’t deny it since there hadn’t been many mortals on their path tonight.

He looked to the thrall, who frowned nervously at the bandits as if expecting a fight. “We’ll fight them. At least the ones outside,” he said in a dark tone underlined with excitement. “You can join after you hear the clashing. Take the archers. Understood?” Cosh wasn’t worried about the outcome as they still should have the element of surprise. Without waiting for an answer, the vampire leaped toward the gate, disappearing into the mist.

Once Cosh was in the center of the courtyard, he made a short gesture to summon mist around. The ebony blade flew free from its scabbard as the vampire slashed out at the nearest bandit. The shouts of confusion and anger filled in the cold night air. Blood droplets fell on the snow as the vampire’s sword kissed the flesh of the mortal men, but he left them barely alive.

Cosh watched the big Nord come at him, while he sensed that Roggi had entered the courtyard a few moments ago. A cold smile crept onto his lips, as the bandit slashed down his sword in a violent arc at him. He side-stepped, and the ebony blade came down, hard, tearing the fur armor apart and cutting into the man’s flesh. The bandit tottered backwards screaming before collapsing on the ground with a groan.

Roggi seemed to manage the archers just fine, so Cosh knelt down to grab the bandit by the neck. “Momma… I’m… coming to Sovngard…” the man mumbled when the vampire sank his fangs in the dying man’s neck. He noted the thrall’s grunt while he fed.

The northern lights crowned the night sky when they trudged their way towards Morthal.

“I’ll have to buy food in the morning,” Roggi said.

“Alright,” Cosh replied. “Ask them discreetly if they’ve heard or seen anything unusual.”

“Will do, but what kind of news you’re expecting?” the man asked. They were close to the town now, but turned toward the swamp and the house.

“Mostly about vampires and such,” the vampire replied. The swamp and town area were calm tonight, as if nothing had stirred it, he sensed. As long as the town was peaceful, he’d have time for his own things, but if something occurred… Cosh would find it annoying. “You can ask the news from Falion. He promised to keep an eye for me,” he said after a moment.

As soon as they were at the house, the vampire marched to the second floor and removed his gauntlets, fur cloak and hood. Roggi seemed to lock the door and preparing a small meal by the sound of it. Cosh needed to rest, but even if he closed his eyes, Faralda’s words “It seems we live in dire times” bothered him.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Roggi pushed the door of the Thaumaturgist’s hut open and stepped out into the brisk morning. A content smile lingered on his lips when his gaze fell on the few horses near the inn. The horses he hadn’t seen before. Visitors had come to Morthal. They were probably at the inn. Then he saw Benor coming to him.

“Strange men came in town earlier, bearing a banner with a symbol of a shield like the sun or something,” the man said.

Roggi frowned. “I wonder who they are and why they are here.” He shifted his hand to hold his basket better. He didn’t know of such a banner – sunshield? What nonsense was that?

“Who knows? They might still be at the inn,” Benor nodded, glancing at the horses, then looked to him again, “Something is going on. Stay on your guard,” the guard said in a low tone and left Roggi alone.

Roggi watched the horses for a while longer, and then decided to check the inn. His heart was growing uneasy and he couldn’t say why. The vampire had said to take note of everything unusual. This was like that, yes?

With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside the inn. From a first look the patrons were town folk, but when he swept his gaze toward the counter – he noticed three armored men talking with the inn keeper. He couldn’t hear them well, so he shifted closer and sat down at a table, listening to them.

“Dawnguard, eh? So, there are actually vampires around?” the inn keeper said.

“Yes, Isran is going to put up the hunt very soon,” the first man replied with a confident tone. Roggi recognized his voice for a Nord.

“Don’t worry, ma’am, we’ll clean Skyrim clean from the blood-suckers as soon as we’ll get more men to fight,” a younger man boasted and gulped down his drink. “This is good mead.”

“Ma’am, have you heard of any vampires in this region?” the third man asked in a serious tone; and Roggi’s heart raced so fast that he feared they would hear it. He’d have to tell Cosh about this.

“I don’t think so. We had a one problem, but it’s dealt with,” the inn keeper said.

“Well, that is good. We’re setting up the fort in the Rift, so would you guide the men there with this notice,” the serious man said.

“I’ll do that,” the inn keeper said and began to clean the mugs. The three men started to talk about something else.

Roggi wanted to get out, but he decided to stay and listen to them, a while longer. He pretended to check his basket meanwhile.

“Did you hear ‘Lord Silverline’ has arrived to Skyrim, too? Who is he anyway? Some entitled vampire hunter by sound of it,” the young man asked.

“I don’t know, but I heard he’s from High Rock. I wonder why he named himself as such,” the second man replied.

“Well, if he’s fighting the vampires and visits Isran, I’m sure we’ll know more,” the serious man said, and added, “Finish your meals so we can get on the road.”

That was the cue for Roggi to leave. He stood up from the bench as calmly as possible and turned toward the door. His heart was bounding from the information he’d just heard and he forgot to visit Falion.

He barely was able to breathe properly when he walked over the bridge as casually as he could. His hand gripped the basket tighter and he turned toward the swamp. Three armored vampire hunters – they had seemed to know their cause well, and they were gathering in the Rift. And as if that wasn’t enough – someone called Lord Silverline has arrived as well.

Roggi wasn’t a vampire, but a thrall; he dreaded to share the news with the vampire. Cosh was a good master who treated him well, but still didn’t speak openly to him. He had also learned that when the nightwalker lowered his voice, it was time to shut up.

“Mara, have mercy,” Roggi whispered as he trudged through the swamp. What would he do if the vampire perished? He knew his role was to take care of Cosh’ house and guard during the day, but also… fight for his master. And it felt like he’d need to take up arms soon.

Roggi closed the door carefully and put the basket on the chair. He removed his cloak and threw it on the other chair. He was hungry; he started to prepare the meal as quietly as possible.

After he ate, Roggi set the fire place going, and went to the window next to the door. The fog obscured the swamp just outside the gate. It brought an eerie feeling to him. He nearly expected the vampire hunters to come through the fog as he tried to gaze around the front yard.

“Thrall,” The vampire’s cold voice suddenly said.

Roggi yelped as he turned around. He hadn’t expected Cosh to creep up on him. What shocked him more was that the vampire grabbed him by the collar and sank his fangs into his neck. It stung like cold needles were pierced through his skin. Fear struck his heart as he began to feel a little weaker and numb as his blood was drained.

But then it was over, the vampire let go of him and stepped away. Roggi let out a whimper and placed his hand on his neck. He didn’t know if his master was in a bad or a good mood. It was hard to tell. Cosh never smiled it seemed. It was always the same expression of between sadness and somber.

“Your heart rate tells me that you’re bringing bad news,” Cosh said, looking at him and crossed his arms on his chest. “Out with it!”

“Uh,” Roggi frowned and braced for the worst, “the Dawnguard has come to Skyrim.” His voice nearly got stuck in his throat.

“The Dawnguard?” the vampire asked in a neutral tone.

“They’re vampire hunters.” Roggi grimaced. He wished he could avert his gaze, but kept looking at the vampire. “They’re in town, but I heard they are building a fort in the Rift.”

The vampire fell silent and stared at him for a long while, unblinking. Time seemed to crawl by, and Cosh hasn’t moved at all. Roggi couldn’t move, either. If he moved in any way, the vampire might do something to him.

“I see.” The vampire shifted and looked to the table as if thinking of something.

“I’m afraid there’s more, Cosh.” Roggi swallowed, and the vampire glanced at him. “There’s someone called Lord Silverline who’s also hunting your kind.”

The vampire looked away and sat down in a chair, sighing.

“Dire times it seems,” Cosh mused.

Roggi wasn’t sure if it was his place to tell the vampire that he shouldn’t go hunting that night. The Dawnguard might be still too close to the town, but he hesitated to open his mouth. Perhaps it was wise to stay quiet. He went to the kitchen area to brew some strong tea. It would calm down his nerves.

Later that night, the vampire stayed in the house and seemed to study the map of Skyrim, reading notes, and Roggi wondered how would he prepare for what was coming. They didn’t talk much, but at least Cosh was occupied with his journal when Roggi finally went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cosh leaned back in his chair and looked at the letter again that had some Thalmor names on it. One agent, Ondolemar by name, was located in Markarth and there was another agent in Riften. He couldn’t believe Ancano had been so stupid that he had kept the letter with him, and revealed to him that there were more Thalmor around in Skyrim. He shrugged and a cold smile crept onto his lips – their loss and his gain. He’d take every chance to get Thalmor blood.

Visiting Julian’s little group for the news was also in his plans. The vampire wasn’t sure what to expect aside from hearing that someone has sent after him. The thought of fighting another Volkihar made him hiss. He heard something falling on the floor in the downstairs, and he looked side-ways toward the stairs. It was a mug that hit the floor by the sound of it.

“Trolls’ blood!” Roggi cursed. “Could you not hiss like that all of sudden? I dropped my tea,” the thrall called out to him.

Cosh hissed again, and the thrall fell quiet. He folded the letter and stood up. It was best to hide it in the one of the books. The book shelves stood next to the enchanting table which he barely used.

With a sigh, the vampire walked down the stairs down and found Roggi sipping new tea at the table. The Nord seemed to be wary of him – better that way than thinking that he was a human man. Cosh stepped closer to the table. “What do you know about the Reach?” he asked, and the thrall’s eyes widened.

“By the Gods!” Roggi grunted, setting his mug on the table. “The Reach. I hope we’re not going there?”

“We are,” Cosh said with finality in his cold tone, “Now tell me what you know.” He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the man intently. If the thrall had any dreams that he could change things around, he was utterly wrong. A thrall must know their place.

Roggi sipped his tea before sighing and leaning into his chair. “It’s a wide valley which is full of Forsworn. They’re savage and dangerous people. They’ve got Briarheart warriors with them.”

“And Markarth?” the vampire asked.

“That’s the Jarl’s city of Stone. Former dwarven place if you believe the books. I’ve heard the guards there aren’t friendly,” Roggi said and took another sip of his tea.

It seemed that thrall hadn’t been there by himself. It would mean they’d have to be careful until they’d reached the city. And somewhere there was the Thalmor waiting for him. Cosh nodded. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow evening. Do your preparing for the journey. I’ll go hunting.”

Cosh walked through Morthal, sensing someone following him to the pier facing the small lake. He stopped and cast the mortal mask on himself, looking over the lake, waiting for the man who now stepped on the pier.

“Falion,” Cosh said without looking. Morthal seemed quiet that night, but then it was always quiet in an eerie way. However, he couldn’t sense anything out of ordinary.

“Hunter,” Falion greeted the vampire. “It’s good to see you’re still around.” The vampire grunted, almost amused. “Things have been shifted. The Dawnguard…” the man continued.

“I’m aware of them,” Cosh said looking to the far side of the lake where deathbells nested. Close to them flew some torchbugs. “Do you know about this Lord Silverline?” Even saying the name made him snarl.

Falion seemed to be thinking. “Frankly not, but it sounds like he’s famous for something.”

The vampire turned around and looked to Falion. “He’s hunting my kind, Falion.” He still didn’t know if he could fully trust the wizard, but it felt like he needed more allies. It was a weird feeling after having been alone for so long time, having to rely on someone else than oneself.

“I don’t have anything against silver, but I can make a few scrolls if you’d like,” the wizard said, shifting on his place.

“What kind of scrolls?” Cosh asked.

“The summoning ones like Frost Atronach,” Falion offered, and Cosh frowned. He wasn’t sure how a frost atronach would help him, but guessed it was better than having nothing.

“That will do,” the vampire said.

“They’ll be ready by tomorrow’s evening. Take care in these strange times, Cosh,” the wizard said and turned to leave.

_You’re a strange mortal, Falion._

Cosh just nodded and turned to look at the lake again.

Being alone in eternity had suited him just fine when he had become a vampire, and the Count Hassildor’s and Orimo’s company had kept him sane. But he had no idea how much eternity weighed on him afterwards – he’d only noticed it recently. The vampire did not know how to deal with it.

Vulnerability veiled his face with somberness when he looked down and closed his eyes. Even if he had Julian’s support, he felt like he was all alone. Exposed.

They passed Robber’s Gorge at dusk. It still seemed to be empty, so they walked past it and under the wooden ramp. A low growl escaped his chest – Cosh had fed before leaving, but he still craved some more. His visit to Julian’s hideout would have to wait until they’d gotten back from the Reach. He’d gain strength and power. No one would stop him from getting them.

The thrall coughed. “We’re nearing the border of Reach.” The man’s voice was wary as he looked at the hills ahead. Cosh sensed Roggi’s fear taking root; but so far, he didn’t sense any danger around them. His gauntleted hand still rested on the scabbard.

“We’ll be fine,” the vampire said. If anyone was fool enough to attack them, he’d cut them down like an executioner cuts off a person’s head, without hesitation. A cold smirk tugged his corner of mouth. Cosh never hesitated when it came to killing in self-defense. He enjoyed the thrills in harsh combat. After all he was… He had been the Fighter’s guild champion in Cyrodiil, and the vampire would think of Modryn Oreyn fondly if only he could remember – memories faded over time. All that he remembered was the Dunmer’s sarcastic laugh.

He also was the blade master and he favored the ebony blade he had found from a notorious bandit leader in a Ayleid ruins, the name of which he had forgotten. It had been a fierce fight for the ebony blade that had seemed to call him. Afterwards, he had looked at the blade which seemed to be just a normal ebony longsword. But after some battles, they’d became one. Cosh never had regretted taking the longsword with him as he had found out that it worked on the Daedra and the mortals alike.

The night fog grew around them. Cosh stopped for a moment as he heard light chatter ahead and sensed three beating hearts. He gestured Roggi to stay quiet and to grab the bow as they crept closer to the voices. The vampire didn’t take out his blade yet.

From the edge of the fog, they saw a partial fort in a rocky wall and a woman dressed as a tribal leathers and feathers, her weapons were sharp pointed and crude and seemingly made of bones.

_Forsworns by the looks of her…,_ he heard Roggi’s thought. Cosh nodded and gestured for the man to shoot the another forsworn on the upper level of the keep wall, he’d take the one at the door.

With an arrow nocked, the thrall shot at the same time as the vampire leaped on the woman at the door. She managed to yelp before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh. The taste wasn’t different from others, but it had slight tinge of goat. The third Forsworn above them was now alerted, Cosh sensed.

An arrow struck his left pauldron, making him grunt. He then let the corpse fall from his hands and turned to face the fort wall. With a mist left in his place, he climbed to the top of the level and looked for the last Forsworn. She cursed at him, taking a bone sword out, and attacked him with wild yelling.

Cosh side-stepped, grabbed her by the arm and brought her close to him. For a split-second he stared into her eyes that still showed anger shifting into fear. He drained her like he had the first one and began to feel a lot better.

“Do we check inside as well?” Roggi asked when he jumped down.

“No, let’s move on,” the vampire said and brushed his clothing. He removed the arrow from his pauldron with sharp pull. Cosh didn’t have time to dawdle anywhere else. His intention was to find a good shelter before the dawn, but it seemed the Reach was somewhat difficult to traverse.

The vampire walked along the road, sensing the Reach from time to time. The thrall followed him, disappearing into the fog.


End file.
